Harry Potter meets the Youngest Sorceress
by juliannaspencer21
Summary: Got the inspiration from Howl's moving castle but it's quite different, harry potter verse kinda... well read it and find out.. real summary inside... M to be safe
1. In which Harry stays in a Sorceress home

Harry Potter meets the Youngest Sorceress

Summary: Got the inspiration from Howl's moving castle but it's quite different, Harry meets a flamboyant girl living in a castle by herself, he finds out too late that she is the feared sorceress that doesn't seem to have a heart quite literally, because it is on a star she saved since she was a child.

Disclaimer: Harry potter is not mine, Adelicia Anderson is mine however

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one: In which Harry stays in a Sorceress' castle

"Harry, What in blazes are you doing up there?" shouted Vermon. "We wont be waiting for you."

Harry thundered down the stairs carrying with him he trunk, they were dropping him off to Hermione's place and then leaving for their vacation, Harry was glad he was going to stay out of the Dursley's way for the summer and he couldn't wait.

Stepping into the car with his trunk on the luggage compartment Harry looked out the window and then looked at the buildings, but when he was just a few blocks away, Vermon stopped and then Harry knowing that His uncle didn't want to be anywhere near witches or wizards, Harry opened the door and then exit took his trunk from the comapartment and then started to roll it away with the Dursley's driving away.

Taking out a piece of paper from his bag and then he looked at it and then started heading down, he entered an alley way hoping to arrive soon at that place but it seemed that he was lost, walking around he came across men harassing a woman, he placed his luggage on the side and then approached them.

"Hey, What do you think you're doing?" he asked. "Cant you see she doesn't want it."

The woman broke away and then the men ganged up on him and Harry really wished that he could use magic.

"Now look at what you did," said one.

"Yeah, she ran away," said another.

"You're going to have to pay for that," said another.

Suddenly a hand dropped on Harry's shoulder and then he turned to look at a woman about his age with blond hair, love brown eyes and she wore very expensive human clothes, she smiled at them and then looked at Harry.

"There you are darling, you had me worried, I was looking everywhere for you," she said.

"Hey we're busy," said their leader.

"Oh, are you," said the woman. "Because it looked to me that you were just leaving."

She raised her finger up and then they snapped to attention and then she made her finger go in a circle and they went to the side, she pointed all four fingers at then and then swung her arms to the side and then they started moving.

"Bloody hell, what is this?" asked the leader. "I cant seem to move myself."

The woman turned to Harry and then gave him her best smile.

"Where are you headed?" she asked. "I will be your companion for they day."

"Umm, I was heading to Granger's dentistry," said Harry.

"Ah," said the woman and then outstretched her arms and then nodded her head. "Shall we?"

They started walking with Harry rolling the trunk behind him, The woman followed and then a moment later lead Harry to the Dentristry, there she stopped and then turned to Harry.

"There you are," said the woman. "I'll be leaving now."

With that she let go of Harry and then she started walking away, she entered the alley and then opened the door and then entered it and then door disappeared, Harry entered the store and then met Hermione and her parents and then spent his time there.

-0-0-0-0-

For weeks until the Dursley's picked him up it was really nice week for Harry, but when the dursley's got back they had was a wardrobe with some kind, it was ornate and the wood was newly varnished and Harry looked at the wardrobe, it looked normal but Harry could tell something was wrong with it.

"Uncle Vermon, where did you get the wardrobe?" he asked.

"My friend is moving away and wanted to give me this, we needed a new Wardrobe for Diddykins, so we took it," said Petunia."

Harry didn't say as he was sitting in the back beside the wardrobe they were driving along when suddenly something black appeared right in front of them, Vermon slammed the brakes and the car stopped just inches from the man… or should I say death eater.

"Uncle vermon, that's a death eater run," shouted Harry and then Vermon pressed the reverse and then stopped a mere moments but then a spell hit the engine and then there was n explosion the car rolled to the side and then the doors opeed the wardrobe fell to it's side and looked like it wasn't scratched or anything, Harry climbed into the wardrobe and then closed it, he kept wishing that his wand so that he could fight, but for now he needed to be safe somewhere.

"_Do you wish to be safe?"_ asked a voice in his head.

"Who said that?" asked Harry.

"_I asked you, do you wish to be safe?"_ asked the voice again. "_Answer the question Harry Potter."_

"Yes, I do," said Harry.

"_I can bring you to a safe place, but you must offer something in return, you must surrender your magic, at least for the moment"_ said the voice.

"Why would I need to surrender my magic?" asked Harry.

"_For anything that you are planning to do you must exchange of something of equal value, you want your life to be saved so I need something from you, your magic is the equal importance to your life, I will just take it and return to you when you are ready,"_ said the voice. "_Do you want to be saved or what?"_

"Okay, save me," said Harry.

Suddenly great pain erupted from him and then Harry screamed in pain as he felt something being ripped from him and then when the pain was finished the floor below him opened and then he started falling.

"_Fare thee well Harry Potter."_ Said the voice as Harry blacked out.

-0-0-0-0-

When he came too he was in a field, there was a boy there looking down on the field.

"Hey, mister, are you all right?" he asked. "You were sleeping on the road, you're not a sorcerer are you?"

"Huh? A sorcerer, no I don't think so," said Harry. "More like a wizard."

"Euck, you're from the low level magical rank?" said the boy. "You're so dumb."

With that the boy slinked off and then hurried down the way, a man there offered a piece of bread to Harry and then he took it and thanked the farmer.

"A wizard huh?" said the farmer sitting beside Harry. "The boy's right, you are low level in the magic field."

"Low level?" asked Harry eathing his bread, he thought of Albus Dumbledore and Snape, they were both powerful. "I dunno your basis of levels."

"I see, then you're new here," said the farmer. "in this place the one higher up in the magic chain are the sorcerers, we have three powerful ones, one is Sir Gillyford, he works for the king, the other is the sorcerer of Vanfield, and the next one living here is Adelicia, she's the youngest sorcerer of all time, she's about your age as people tell, but they say that she is only powerful because she eats the hearts of young men."

"Wait, do you mean literally?" asked Harry.

"I just hear it from the townsfolk," said the farmer. "I'm safe, I'm not as young as I used to be, but you shouldn't be here, come nightfall and you might be the prey of Adelicia, she'll eat your heart."

"Well, which way is it to the town? " asked Harry.

The farmer pointed down the road and then headed to the road following it but then he noticed a lake and then she looked at it, it was beautiful he went to it and then lay down on the grass enjoying the feeling it had he decided alittle bath would be in order and then as he stood up and undressed he gasped as he looked at himself in the water and then grabbed his forehead, his scar was gone, and hoped that it would be forever he then remembered the bargain he had to do and felt sad that he couldn't do magic, he scrubbed himself and then as he was getting his clothes he just suddenly found a castle materialize there and then he blinked, he didn't see that before.

Harry changed and then quickly approached the house and then knocked on the door and then the door just opened.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" asked Harry. "I need a place to stay just for the night, I'll be gone by morning."

He entered and then gasped at the sight, the house was a pigsty, there were potion bottles strewn over the table haphazard books piled one on top of each other they looked ready to fall, layers of dust, and Harry never seen so many spiders before.

"What a dump," said Harry. "I've never seen a house this dirty before."

Harry sat down to warm himself up in the fireplace but then the fire was only a little fire and then Harry placed a couple of logs, he was used to this because he used to be the one to put logs into the fire in the dursley's residence.

And then once Harry finished that and then warmed himself on the fire, the fire looked like it was looking at him but he didn't notice it until…

"Man, that's one tough spell on you," said the fire.

Harry jumped on his skin and then tripped on his own two feet and landed hard on the floor, he stood up and then looked at the fire, this time it had arms.

"You okay?" asked the fire.

"Yeah, what are you?" asked Harry.

"My name is Desmond, I'm a fire demon," said Desmond. "And you sir have a bad case of the dampener."

"Dampener?" Harry asked.

"Someone stopped or removed your powers," said Desmond. "Look, if I can find out where the spell originated from, then I can break it, but there's a catch you need to break this curse from Adelicia and me."

"Adelicia, you mean the youngest one of the most powerful sorceress of this time?" he asked.

"You know of our standing?" asked Desmond impressed. "I am impressed, even if you're not from this world."

"Not of this world?" asked Harry. "Where is this?"

"Orelac," said Desmond.

"Orelac?" asked Harry.

"Yes, in the city of Airam," said Desmond.

This was too much for Harry who sat on a chair and then shook his head, he certainly didn't want his heart eaten, a moment later the door opened and then Harry gaped the door he just came in outside there was blck nothingness, A woman exited and then tiredly closed the door and then climbed up the stairs Harry stared this was the woman who helped him weeks ago when he was going to Granger's dentistry, he would never know that she was a Powerful sorceress.

Adelicia saw Harry and a flicker of recognition appeared on her face then a calculating look appeared to it.

"And what are you doing in my castle, shouldn't you be with those dentists?" she asked.

"It was weeks ago that you helped me," said Harry. "I was attacked, and I was brought here by somebody."

"I see," said Adelicia and then went to make breakfast. "And you're name is?

"Harry, Harry potter," said Harry and then Adelicia didn't say anything

She took the pan and then headed to Desmond who gave huge protestations before Adelicia placed her pan on the fire and then she turned to Harry.

"Harry can you get the bacon and the basket of eggs," she asked and then Harry went to look for them, the eggs were easy to spot they were like the eggs of his world only they were slightly yellowish in color.

He brought the eggs over but Adelicia never touched them, Harry went looking for the bacon, and found them a minute later among the pile of books carrying it over Adelicia outstretched her hand and then Harry gave one and then she placed it on the pan and then the oil started seeping out, Adelicia outstretched her hand and then Harry handed her another bacon and then placed it on the pan also.

"Now could you give me four eggs please," said Adelicia and then Harry handed Adelicia an egg, she cracked it on the fire place with one hand and then placed the egg in the pan and then let Desmond eat the shells and she continued doing that on four more eggs before she removed the pan from Desmond and then turned to Harry who started looking for plates and then found then, though the next problem… a place for the plates on the only messy haphazard table.

Adelicia gave a small chuckle before snapping her fingers and then some of the books sailed into the air and then piled to the floor and then the two plates floated to the table and then landed on the table followed by bowls and fork and spoons.

Adelicia said nothing and then placed the bacon and eggs on the plate and then sat down and Harry did the same and they started eating.

"So what do you have in your pocket," said Adelicia."

Harry reached into his pocket and then produced a peace of paper and then looked at it.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Hand it over," said Adelicia and then she outstretched her hand and then the moment her fingers touched the paper burned and then fell onto the table all there was were some kind of burning and Adelicia looked at it with an unreadable face.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Scorch marks," said Adelicia. "Very old Sorcery magic, powerful too, it was a good thing I barely touched it, I would have gotten the curse that was on it."

"So what's that all about?" asked Harry.

"To you who swallowed a fallen star, you heartless woman, your heart shall be mine," read Adelicia and then clicked her tongue. "That certainly cant be good for the table."

She placed a hand and then she concentrated her magic to remove that spell from the table and them she managed to remove the picture leaving Harry surprised, not even he could do that if his magic wasn't blocked, Adelicia decided that she would take a bath instead, standing up and taking her plate she turned to Harry.

"You may stay here as well, I have an extra bed for you and bath you can stay here if you like, and oh, please don't mess up my potions and spell books, you can organize them if you want, you're free to do anything in this house."

With that she threw the food at Desmond and then he ate the food and then Adelicia laid the plate by the side of the counter and then headed for the stairs.

"Please move the castle 60 miles to the north," said Adelicia and then headed to the stairs and then when she climbed up she stopped and then called down. "Desmond please ready hot water for my bath."

"Yeah, like moving the Castle isn't work," said Desmond and then Adelicia continued upstairs and then Harry continued to eat.

"By the way, did you think about what I said?" asked Desmond. "About breaking each others curses?"

"Yeah, and I think I'll help you, what's your curse anyway?" asked Harry.

"I cant say, but if you listen and watch you can find out," said Desmond. "The scorch mark already gave you a hint… please help us, Adelicia's time is running out."

"Running out time for what?" asked Harry.

"That I cannot say," said Desmond.

"Fine I'll help you out," said Harry. "After this you break my dampener, deal."

"Fine it's a deal," said Desmond.

-0-0-0-0-

The whole day they were there, Adelicia came out of her bath three hours after she entered, she was extrovertly dressed again, as usual, Harry was spending time cleaning the kitchen, and Adelicia slunk back covering her hair with her cloak and then headed to her room to tamper with her spells there instead.

By the time it was lunch Adelicia came down wearing a hat covering her hair from the dust and then headed to the door and then she turned the knob to black and then opened it and then turned to Harry.

"Go ahead and do whatever you want," said Adelicia and then she entered through the door and left.

"What sort is that door anyway?" asked Harry as he pulled the books off the table.

"A portal of some sort," said Desmond. "Adelicia is particular with that black color on the portal indicator, though she never told me what it was."

"you never bothered to come out of that place?" asked Harry.

"Cant and I wont," said Desmond. "That is until you can break the curse, binding us together."

"If you can give me the same hint I may be able to solve this," said Harry.

"If I told you that it was a hint and I tell you the hint then it would be information, so I cant tell you," said Desmond.

"Fine don't tell me," said Harry and then he took the tongs and then carried the and picked up the fire he barely registered the roundness of something that the fire demon had in him and then placed it on an metal cup and then continued to remove the ash, all the while Desmond was shouting protestations.

"If I fall from the log I'll die and Adelicia dies too," said Desmond.

"Oh, shut up, I'll just throw this ash and return you, you wouldn't want to stay on that mound of ash do you?" he asked.

"Well, if it were clean then I would burn the wood better," said Desmond.

"See , everything is good," said Harry.

"But hurry, I'm about to go out," said Desmond.

Harry hurried and then after that quickly added wood and then laid Desmond on it and then Desmond gave a sight of relief, after that he cleaned upstairs Adelicia's bathroom first making sure to cover his and with plastic so as not to touch the potions and then set them up neatly and Alphabetically in the shelves and then proceeded to continue cleaning the bathroom.

Then when he looked at her room he decided to just remove the dust on the floor as there were so many oddities In her room and then proceeded to clean, he stopped when he saw her spell books especially one, it was a witches book he used in Hogwarts but this was for seventh years, it was transfiguration.

Opening the book he sat on the bed and then skimmed through it, Adelicia practically revised the whole book, closing it he had an idea, searching for a potions book he took the books and then opened it, it was from first year potions book and then he saw that it was also revised… he read the chapters again and found that he could understand sitting on Adelicia's bed reading.

-0-0-0-0-

Adelicia walked into Diagon alley from knockturn alley and then started to mingle amosts others, she was wearing a cloak and a pointy hat, giving out a guise that she was a witch, time in Harry's world was a bit faster than in her world, so she had to do a little detective work to locate Harry's stuff.

Walking around she saw the news stand and then pulled a Knut and then paid the vendor and then took a daily prophet and then opened the front page.

_**Second day of Potter Disappearance**_

London- on July 17, 1995, Harry potter was going home with his foster family from staying on one of his friend's house when death eaters attacked them, after the attack, Auror Tonks and several wizards arrived to save Harry potter but he has suddenly disappeared, the Dursleys are dead killed by the killing curse, where is Harry? Is he dead? Or in the hands of the Death eaters.

'So locate this Tonks then I can locate his stuff," said Adelicia and then went off and then later she bent in an alley and then in her hand materialized a ball of energy and then made it invisible to everyone except for her.

"Lead me to this Tonks," said Adelicia and then slowly started to follow the ball of energy and then exited diagon alley and then she continued walking, she walked and walked without tiring she stopped at Grimmauld street and then it stopped at an empty lot and she looked at it.

"So they're there," said Adelicia, and then stretched out her hand and then felt the barrier. "It's relatively easy to break, but then again it might leave them defenseless, she then sighed and then she just entered to see a house and then headed to the door and then crept around.

She found the kitchen window was open and then saw that Molly was there, knowing what she had to do she changed into a mouse and then used the grate to climb up and then entered.

She was crawling around when she bumped into Kreacher, who raised a knife and then brought it down, Adelicia evaded it with a squeak and then rushed across the room.

"Eek, a mouse," shouted molley as she saw Adelicia.

Adelicia ducked into the living room when the ceiling fell toward her and she crashed into the wall of a strainer.

"Got you," said Sirius. "We killed all the mice so who are you, spy?"

Adelicia sqeaked in horror before a hand clasped her behind the neck and then lifted it.

"What shall we do?" snarled Sirius. "It might be a death eater spy… maybe this is Peter Pettigrew."

"Get of me you oaf, I am no Death eater," said Adelicia, Sirius dropped her and she landed in a heap. "Ouch that hurt, I could curse you for treating me like that you know."

She then turned to her human self, blond hair green eyes and a glittery blue robe and hat.

"Honestly, you should know common courtesy," snapped Adelicia. "I'm here to get Harry's things."

"Harry?" snapped Sirius. "you have him? Give him back."

"I can't," said Adelicia. "Besides Harry's powers are that to be desired, he has a dampener placed on him, I am currently fixing that problem."

"Dampener, how?" asked Tonks.

"How would I know," said Adelicia looking at her well trimmed nails. "He came upon my house so I took him in, no questions asked."

Hermione exited from the kitchen drinking from a glass and then stopped when she saw her and then glass fell from her hand.

"You, you're the girl who accompanied Harry to my parents clinic," said Hermione.

"You must be a Granger," said Adelicia. "Well, nice to meet you… as I said I'm here to get Harry's things."

"Why don't you bring him here, he can be safe here," said Sirius.

"Simply impossible," said Adelicia. "He wont survive another travel like that with out his full powers."

"Survive what?" asked Remus.

"Another cross-dimensional travel," said Adelicia then took her "wand" a plain stick and then swung it and wordlessly summoned Harry's trunk and then she shrunk it. "Well I'll be going then, Harry might be messing up with my potions on my bathroom and I certainly don't want anything to happen to them…. By the way, I will bring Harry back when he is ready, but expect him to be a little bit different once he returns and how he will return."

With that with a swish of her robe she swung her hand in the side and then a portal opened and she entered the portal and then once all of her person entered the portal closed and then a moment later she entered her house and then looked around Desmond was looking bored and Harry was no where to be found.

Going to Harry's room she placed his trunk on the room and then headed to her room only to find Harry engrossed in a potions book, knowing that she had to break that dampener a bit quicker she went to her shelf and then withdrew a sorcerer's beginner potion book.

"Here, read this," said Adelicia. "You're going to help me with my potions, and just for that you are going to read every page of it... now scoot, your things are in your room."

Harry took it and then grumbled, why was he going to deal with sorcerer's brewing, he was a wizard not a sorcerer.

Going to his room he found his trunk there and then he stared at it, he thought his stuff was also transported here so he went to his bed and then laid it and then opened the book.

When Adelicia entered to ask Harry's assistance on brewing potions she found him asleep and then she pulled the cover on him and then placed the cauldron beside Desmond and then lit the fire.

"Do you think he'll be able to do it?" asked Desmond.

"Yes, I am sure of it," said Adelicia. "I do not want to end up like him."

She meant the sorcerer of Vanfield who was reputed to have and killed hundreds of wives but never had any children from any of them.

"I don't want to be heartless anymore," said Adelicia. "And I certainly do not want to live forever."

"And I want to be free," said Desmond.

"We will, once Harry breaks his curse then he will be able to our contract without us dying," said Adelicia.

"Let's hope so," said Desmond. 'but how are you going to break his curse?"

"By this," said Adelicia. "Brewing strengthens concentration, concentration strengthens power, power breaks barriers, and there you have it."

"That's your plan?" asked Desmond. "It's not really a well thought out plan... He will think you're exploiting him"

"Hush, let him think what he wants," said Adelicia as she started to brew her potions.

"What are you going to do about the Sorcerer of Vanfield," said Desmond. "He was the one who blocked Harry's powers."

"Well, let's hope that he cant find our home," said Adelicia. "Or I'll be forced to move again."

"Yeah," said Desmond as he watched Adelicia brewing quietly, so far it was a quiet time for Adelicia.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.)

juliannaspencer20


	2. In which Harry lives through chaos

Harry Potter meets the Youngest Sorceress

Disclaimer: Harry potter is not mine, Adelicia Anderson is mine however

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: In which Harry lives through chaos in Adelicia's castle

For the rest of the day Harry cleaned up the rest of the castle and once everything was finished, he brought out a cauldron and then placed it beside Desmond and then pulled out the sorcerer's potion book and then opened it, but after reading a few lines he stopped.

It was different from the ones he studied in Hogwarts and he scratched his head and then looked at the instructions again.

"Well aren't you going to start?" asked Desmond as he took another log and placed it on his mouth.

"I don't know how to start," said Harry.

"Well, in brewing potions you need to put water," said Desmond.

"I know that," snapped Harry. "Where does Adelicia keep her potion ingredients?"

"In that room over there," he pointed and then Harry found a hidden door and then when he opened it found shelves of ingredients, after taking what he needed he set them around and then started to brew but Desmond stopped him.

"Prepare your ingredients first," said Desmond.

"They are already prepared," said Harry.

"What I meant was dice, chop, crush, what you need to so when it comes to the brewing, you won't need to do that," said Desmond. "All potion masters know that."

"Fine," said Harry and then started reading from the book and then he started working, for the few minutes Harry did that though sometimes he had to contend that all the ingredients Adelicia had were all alive and Harry didn't like to kill them.

"Why does Adelicia keep them alive?" asked Harry.

"The fresher the ingredients the better the effect of the potion," said Desmond. "What is your potion master teaching you?"

"Just the brewing part," said Harry. "He doesn't feel like teaching people who really dot like to brew… though I get stuck with it even in this place."

Desmond didn't say anything and then Harry bent over his brewing, he still didn't know why he was doing her work.

-0-0-0-0-

Adelicia entered the kitchen to find Harry asleep with bottles lined up in the table, and an unclean cauldron beside Desmond. Adelicia turned to Desmond, who looked at the cauldron and then gave a breath of exasperation.

"He only brewed one," said Desmond.

"Well, that's not good," said Adelicia. "Desmond, tomorrow, Harry will start brewing two potions everyday until I can tell him to advance."

"Two? That'll be a strain on his magical powers," said Desmond.

"I don't care, if it gets results then there," snapped Adelicia the headed to the stairs. "Desmond, please prepare, hot water for my bath."

With that she headed upstairs with Desmond grumbling about the injustice of it all.

Harry woke up with the sound of a soprano floating down the stairs, Adelicia had returned home and is bathing at this moment, and Harry knew that she would spend a lot of hours again there, he knew that schedule but not really everything Adelicia did, as he was still new here.

"Oh yeah, Harry, Adelicia said that you'll be brewing two potions per day," said Desmond.

"TWO!" yelled Harry shocked. "Why two?"

"She just said," said Desmond.

Harry sighed, he felt that since he came here he was being exploited, and he certainly couldn't say anything else, he didn't have any where else to go so he had to follow the orders of the mistress of the house, going to the cupboard he found that there isn't any food left so he went to Desmond.

"Where does Adelicia keep money to buy food?" asked Harry.

But before that a knock sounded on the front door and then Harry looked at the door and then at Desmond who motioned Harry to the door.

"Go on open it," said Desmond. "It's the Kingsport door; make sure that the color on the pointer is Green."

Harry went to the door and then pushed the color indicator to green and then opened it to find that the man on the door.

"Excuse me is the residence of Adelicia?" asked the man.

'Err, yeah," said Harry.

"The king is hiring Adelicia's services in locating princess Euphemia, who had gone missing," said the man.

"I thought that, that was only for the Royal sorcerer," said Adelicia coming down dressed flashy as always. "Why not call him."

"Well, that's because he disappeared the same time as the princess, the king thinks that he defected from his service, and is sending you in his place," said the messenger.

"I will think about it," said Adelicia as she went to the door and then closed it.

She then went to the pantry and then took out a pouch and then passed it to Harry who took it and looked at Adelicia who was heading to her room.

"What's this for?" asked Harry.

"I believe you were looking for money?" said Adelicia. "There you can use that."

He opened it and found gold enough for food, he then looked at Adelicia who had disappeared up the stairs, and then he rushed to the bottom and then called up.

"Uhh, thanks I guess," shouted Harry and then he went to the door and then opened it.

"No not that color," said Desmond. "Try the Red one, you'll be by the dock where they sell fresh meat and everything… it's called the layman's dock."

"Oh right," said Harry. "I'll be back soon."

"Fine if you come home I'll just open for you," said Desmond.

Harry exited the house and into the street and then started to walk, People kept stopping to stare at him and Harry found that his clothes were different than them, he felt slightly out of place, he knew that this was a different dimension but Adelicia was sometimes wearing Clothes like him when going through the black door… he idly wondered what was behind that door.

Going to the dock he had a basket with him and then he started buying the needed food, Eggs, fish, meat vegetables, and what not, he was about to finish when suddenly he heard a child cry… and a stall keeper angrily shouting at it.

"You Brat, you dare steal from my stall," yelled the stall manager grasping the child's hand. "I will send you to Adelicia to have a spell cast upon you."

"No please, Sir, I am hungry," said the little girl.

"Hungry, you just go home to your mother," said the stall keeper as he raised his hand to slap her.

Harry stopped and then grasped the hand of the stall keeper and then took a bunch of fruits and then paid the man and then handed them to the little girl.

"There no problem done," said Harry. "You don't have to punish her anymore."

The little girl ran away with the fruits and then Harry walked away that was until the space before him was bombed and then Harry felt himself flying… he landed hard but thanks to Adelicia's spell the food itself didn't fly away.

He looked up to see air raids dropping bombs, Harry felt like he was back in World war two, Harry rushed through the streets just to get away from it all but twice Harry nearly got hit with the bombs.

He saw the house that he and Adelicia was because Adelicia was erecting a ward to keep the bombs from attacking her home, she turned to Harry and then motioned him inside.

"Get in, Harry," she snapped. "Desmond won't offer us his full protection if we are outside."

Harry rushed to the house and just as a bomb fell to the street Adelicia quickly erected a shield around her so that she wouldn't get hit and then rushed back inside and then closed the door.

"That was close, I certainly don't want my physique ruined by a bomb," said Adelicia. "I'm going to my room, please do whatever you feel."

Adelicia went back to her room where she slammed the door shut, Harry went to clean the rest of the rooms he went to check on Adelicia's bathroom and it was a mess again, Harry was fixing the bottles when…

"Harry, this is a women's bathroom, what are you doing here?" asked Adelicia.

"Organizing stuff," said Harry.

"Harry, I'm a sorceress, didn't you think I could do magic?" she asked.

"Everyone knows you're a sorcerer," he said severely. "But that doesn't alter the fact that your castle is the dirtiest place I've ever been in." she looked into the room past Adelicia's sapphire with silver trim sleeve Adelicia's room was still a mess, trinkets on the wall and the carpet looked gray, it really needed cleaning, plus the bed sheets needed to be changed too.

"Uh-uh, don't be nosy." Said Adelicia, stopping him from peeking any longer.

"I'm not being nosy!" Harry protested. "That room!"

"Yes, you are nosy," said Adelicia. "You're a dreadfully nosy, horribly bossy, appallingly clean young man. Control yourself. You're victimizing me besides why do you want to clean so much?"

"Because if I am going to live here then this place must at least be habitable… there are spider webs everywhere, I can't help on what I want."

"Yes you can," said Adelicia. "And I like my room the way it is. You must admit I have a right to live in a pigsty if I want. Now go downstairs and think of something else to do. Please. I hate quarreling with people."

Harry growled and then went to change the dial so that he could start on the yard he had glimpse, he had asked Desmond on where was that yard and he got the answer that was why he had started on the yard until suddenly Adelicia crashed through.

"Not here either," she said. "You are a terror, aren't you? Leave this yard alone. I know just where everything is in it, and I won't be able to find the things I need for my transport spells if you tidy them up."

"But this place is a mess, I was thinking of planning some potions ingredients here," said Harry.

"Then you must think something else," Adelicia said. For a moment it seemed as it she was going to lose her temper too. Her strange, hazel eyes all but glared at Sophie. But she controlled herself and said, "Now trot along indoors, you overactive boy, and find something else to play with before I get angry. I hate getting angry."

"Well, you are getting me Angry," snapped Harry.

"Well now, that's clearly enough," he said. "Now go back into the house, read something or brew potions just do anything, Go on. Back."

She advanced on harry, waving him toward the door. The sleeve on her waving hand caught the edge of the rusty metal, jerked, and tore.

"Damnation!" said Adelicia, holding up the trailing blue-and-silver ends. "Look what you've made me do!"

"I can mend it," said Harry.

Adelicia gave her another glassy look. Harry was being Difficult, sighing she looked at her sleeve and at Harry.

"There you go again," she said. "How you must love servitude!"

Adelicia took her torn sleeve gently between the fingers of her right hand and pulled it through them. As the fabric left his fingers, there was no tear in it at all.

"There," she said. "Understand?"

Harry entered the house and then sat right in front of Desmond, and gave Desmond a new piece of wood.

"Why didn't she turn me out?" he said, half to herself and half to Desmond.

"It beats me," said Desmond. "But I think he goes by me. Most people who come in here either don't notice me, or they're scared stiff of me."

"I think I'll go do my homework, there's nothing for me to do now that Adelicia stopped me from cleaning today," said Harry.

-0-0-0-0-

For the next few days Adelicia was running in and out of the house, she would leave early morning and arrive late at night; only twice she turned the black color down and would disappear for only an hour before turning the red color and then disappear again.

This state of mind did not last. Harry discovered a pile of Adelicia's clothes that needed mending. He took them and fetched out thimble, scissors, and thread from a cabinet and set to work. By that evening he was cheerful enough to join in Desmond's silly little song about saucepans.

"Happy in your work?" Adelicia said sarcastically as she came in.

"I need more to do," Sophie said.

"My old suit needs mending, if you have to feel busy," said Adelicia then summoned a silver suit with gold trim, it was ripped in several places magically, and if Harry could fix it then he might get his magic back as well. "I always kept it hidden, it is my favorite."

Adelicia went to the cabinet and then pulled out a book and then went to the table to search for a specific spell, but then rush to do something else, and dash up to her bedroom to look after something hidden and no doubt sinister going on up there, and then shortly race out into the yard to tinker with a large spell out there. Harry opened the door a crack and was rather amazed to see the elegant sorceress kneeling in the mud with her long sleeves tied around her arms to keep them out of the way while she carefully heaved a tangle of greasy metal into a special framework of some kind.

That spell was for the King. Another overdressed and scented messenger arrived with a letter and a long, long speech in which he wondered if Adelicia could possibly find the princess, no doubt invaluably employed in other ways, to bend her powerful and ingenious mind to a small problem experienced by His Royal Majesty to whit, how an army might get its heavy wagons through a marsh and rough ground after the sudden attack on them by the docks, they were declaring war against the attackers. Adelicia was wonderfully polite and long winded in reply. She said no. But the messenger spoke for a further half-hour, at then end of which he and the sorceress bowed to one another and Adelicia agreed to do the spell.

"Kingsport is going to war so expect an invitation to meet the king," said the messenger. "The effects of violence a few days ago caused us to declare war against, Ariamale… so prepare some offensive spells if you can."

"I'm sorry I don't do offensive spells," said Adelicia. "I said yes in looking for the princess but no to the Offensive spell, Good day."

Adelicia closed the door and then turned the knob to yellow, and then opened it to reveal a flowery Pasteur.

"My feet itch," said Adelicia. "I will just take a walk to clear my mind... I will be back soon."

Harry sighed and then sat on the bench he opened his potions books and then started writing things down, what he didn't know was that he started putting things that he read from the sorcerer's potion book he had been reading for days.

And then after wards started fixing her clothes, making them at least better, he got the jest of the pattern after looking at the dresses and then started to fix them.

Suddenly the castle gave a loud lurch and then Desmond grabbed the edge as he almost slipped from the fire place, Harry grabbed hold of the window sill but Harry could hear the potions in Adelicia's bathroom falling and breaking.

"Desmond what happened?" Harry asked.

"The sorcerer of Vanfield and Adelicia are battling," said Desmond.

"Can there be any worse?" asked Harry.

"Of course," said Desmond. "You need to replace those potions with new ones."

Desmond started telling where the potions are and Harry took them and then went up, what he forgot was to check the color of the pen when Harry took the hair potion and then Harry proceeded to fix the bathroom.

A moment later, Adelicia entered all covered in mud she turned to Desmond who raised his hand up.

"I'll prepare the hot water for you," said Desmond and then Adelicia nodded and then headed to the bathroom… by this time Harry was working of the suit that Adelicia gave him it seemed that the stitches won't stay in, it was magically unrepairable, but Harry knew that Adelicia wouldn't want her to fail so he continued it.

After three hours of quiet the castle was shattered with a piercing scream, Harry almost dropped the suit into the fire as the door to Adelicia's bathroom slammed open and Adelicia still covered with a towel rushed down the stairs holding her hair she rushed at Harry and then showed him her head.

"Look at this!" he shouted. "Look at it! What has that one-man force of chaos done to these spells?"

Harry whirled round and looked at Adelicia. Her hair was wet, but, apart from that, neither of them could see that it looked any different.

"If you mean me…" Harry began.

"I do mean you! Look!" Howl shrieked. He sat down with a thump on the three-legged stool and jabbed at his wet head with his finger. "Look. Survey. Inspect. My hair is ruined! I look like a basket of oranges!"

Harry bent nervously over Adelicia's head. It seemed the usual flaxen color right to the roots. The only difference might have been a color of orange. Harry bit back laughter by biting his lip.

"Oh great you find it funny," said Adelicia. "You would! You did it on purpose. You couldn't rest until you made me miserable too. Look at it! It's Orange! I shall have to hide until it's grown out!"

The room turned dim. Huge, cloudy, human-looking shapes bellied up in all four corners and advanced on Harry, howling as they came. The howls began as moaning horror, and went up to despairing brays, and then up again to screams of pain and terror. Harry pressed her hands to her ears, but the screams pressed through her hands, louder and louder still, more horrible every second. Desmond shrank hurriedly down in the grate and flickered his way under his lowest log.

"It's not that bad, we can color your hair with a different color, no big deal," said Harry but then when he touched Adelicia blue ooze came spilling from her and Harry took a step back and then he had enough.

"Look if that's the way you feel, then you are nothing but a child hiding behind the powers of a sorcerer," snapped Harry. "I seriously believed that you would help me break my block, but all I am doing was slaving it all for nothing, I'm tired of waiting, I want to go home, I'm going back."

With that he headed to the door rolled whatever color there was and then opened the door, Adelicia raised one blue ooze covered arm and then used her powers to slam the door shut, and then she looked at Harry, she put her hands on her hair and then closed her eyes.

"Return to normal color," said Adelicia and then her hair turned to brown; she looked even prettier with her in brown hair and then looked at herself. "Really I should not be getting into these tantrums."

She stood up and then grasped the towel around her as they were slipping off, Desmond and Harry had the decency to look away.

"Harry the things I set you off to do, fixing that suit and brewing potions is one way on getting your magic back," said Adelicia "I may be heartless but I do have a good heart."

Adelicia looked at the stairs and then headed up but then stopped at Desmond who looked at her.

"Hot water, Desmond!" Adelicia said. "Very hot."

Harry went to the clothes bin and found that the suit had taken in the slime and then he knew he had to remove the slime so he poured a potion into the mixture he was sure Desmond said that was a cleaning solution.

An hour later Adelicia was in her room resting after the exhausting day she had, excreting ooze used a lot of her magic and she needed rest, Harry entered bringing tea and honey and then Adelicia looked at the door and then nodded him to enter, this time she was wearing a simple dress and she had a blanket over her stomach and legs.

Harry saw that through that simple dress on her had a great body, perfectly shaped breasts through the dress and perfectly beautiful lips. Harry shook his head and then headed to the table and then het it on the table and then sat down on the chair.

"I brought tea, would you like some?" asked Harry.

Adelicia sat up and then leaned on the headboard and then gave Harry a smile, Harry saw that she was very pretty just being simple, she was totally different that her flashy persona.

"Thank you Harry," said Adelicia accepting a cup and then Harry poured tea and then poured tea to his own cup as well.

"Is it true about what you said that brewing potions and fixing that robe will bring my magic back?" asked Harry.

"I can't forcibly remove your block Harry," said Adelicia sipping her tea. "If I do then your magic is removed as well, it has to be subtle, think it like this, Magic is water, the block you're having right now is a dam, with time the water creates a hole in the dam, and then water spews out and after a few more times the hole becomes larger and larger until the whole dam breaks, that is the plan I have set it up for you, but it will take time, your magic is till blocked, but there is a very little leak, just keep brewing first before you go and fix the outfit Harry."

Harry nodded and then sipped the tea and then turned to look at Adelicia who was quietly sipping her tea, Harry finished his and then placed it on the tray and then stood up.

"Better head to work, I have some brewing and repairs to do," said Harry standing up he shook his head how could he start longing for potions brewing… it was his most hated subject and yet he could understand the procedures in the book clearly, he understood more Adelicia's way than Severus' way, thanks to Desmond teaching him.

Went he went back to the sing he gasped and then picked it up and then looked at the suit Adelicia told him to fix, it had shrunk drastically until it was the size for the clothes of a newborn baby. Desmond was there but chocked back laughter at what happened to one of the best suits of Adelicia.

"That was a shrinking solution not a cleaning solution Harry," said Desmond. "Though you did manage to clean off the slime, what are you going to do?"

Harry looked at the shrunken robe and then looked at the fire demon; if he got his magic back he could easily enlarge the cloth.

"I'll fix it of course," said Harry. "I'll try to make it big again somehow."

"I hope you can," said Desmond.

"I know I can do it," said Harry. "I will just have to work hard enough."

Desmond smiled at Harry's determination and then nodded, Harry looked at the small robe and then decided to keep it somewhere where Adelicia wouldn't find it, he placed it in his trunk in his room and then proceeded to fix a maroon outfit with gold tresses, and then he placed it on the chair and then headed off to bed top sleep.

Desmond was there and then left Harry there and then took a log and then placed it on his mouth silently peace descended on the castle, Adelicia was asleep trying to reclaim her magic through sleeping and Harry was just physically tired… Desmond was happy for the quietness of the place.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.)

juliannaspencer20


	3. In which Harry is scared by a scarecrow

Harry Potter meets the Youngest Sorceress

Disclaimer: Harry potter is not mine, Adelicia Anderson is mine however

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: In which Harry is scared by a scarecrow

The next morning, Harry was searching for bread and he knew they had ran out of it, Adelicia went downstairs and then looked at a mirror by the stairs and touched a lock of her hair.

"I must say Harry, My hair complements me better now, and it certainly suits my dress now," said Adelicia and then turned to Harry. "Harry, why haven't you started making breakfast?"

"Well, there's no bread, we need to buy some," said Harry.

"Well, since we are not prepared for breakfast we might just as well eat out," said Adelicia and then snapped her fingers and then a male suit for Harry sailed to her hands and the she passed it to Harry.

"Here, change into these, your dress is not appropriate in this era," said Adelicia.

Harry took the suit and then entered his room, Adelicia sat down on the chair, when harry got out she blinked, the cloak was on wrong, Standing up she snapped her fingers and a comb and brush floated down as well as some gel, they attacked Harry's hair and then started combing his hair, Harry tried to swat it away which only resulted of the comb slapping Harry in the wrist.

"Yeowuch," said Harry rubbing his stinging hand.

Adelicia removed the cloak and then fastened it rightly and then once Harry looked presentable she took his glasses and then broke them.

"Been meaning to do this but always put is aside," said Adelicia then took Harry's chin on her hand and then pointed two fingers from her other hand at Harry's eyes. "This will hurt."

Suddenly without notice Harry's eyes hurt, Harry pulled away and then clasped his eyes, they hurt, bad, his eyes filled with tears and Adelicia was just standing there.

"What was that for Adelicia," snapped Harry glaring at Adelicia.

"Look Harry," said Adelicia. "You can see now without your glasses."

"So, what's… what?" asked Harry, he stopped, he could see, rushing to the mirror he saw that he didn't need glasses; he turned to Adelicia who was standing there watching Harry. "I... thank you."

"Well, let's go," said Adelicia rolling the door color to blue and then opened it… Kingsport was still doing repairs and where they were placed in Airam it would be at least an hour walking to the center of the city where the restaurant and the bakery was.

Getting out she grabbed Harry's arm, Harry let her Adelicia just pulled Harry into the street but then stopped.

"Don't be alarmed if I'm followed Harry," said Adelicia. "Act natural."

They continued walking that is until birdlike men started following them, Adelicia kept walking but those birdlike men also stopped at the street on their front the only opening is of the left.

"Right here," said Adelicia and then they ran down the street, Adelicia had taken hold of Harry's hand and they both ran down the alley.

Suddenly those birdlike men leaving them trapped, Adelicia stopped and then she ran and then jumped, Harry was brought along screaming in fear. Adelicia stopped and then floated down and then landed beside Harry in midair, he was standing in thin air looking down.

"Now Harry we start walking," said Adelicia. "Keep holding my hand Harry, that way you won't fall."

Harry looked at Adelicia, no one he knew in his world could walk on air, but here Adelicia made walking on air relatively easy, and Harry found that he enjoyed it he wouldn't have to sit on a broom, and suffer broom sores if he walked on air.

Adelicia stopped at the entrance of the bakery and then she let Harry's hand go.

"Please wait for me inside, I will bring them off our trail," said Adelicia.

"Okay," said Harry.

Adelicia smiled before she swung her cape around her drastically and then disappeared, he didn't hear the crack of apparating and disapparating, Harry entered the restaurant, and then he sat on a table and then leaned on it.

A moment later a few women entered the shop and then pointed at the entrance.

"Look, it's the army," said the women. "Also some sorcerers, let's go meet them."

More women and some men exited the shop and Harry just sat there waiting, he wasn't born to this dimension so this war wasn't his business, Adelicia entered covering an arm with her sleeve she sat down and then closed her eyes hard, Harry wondered on what happened instead just watched, a moment later Adelicia relaxed and opened her eyes and then turned to Harry.

"You haven't started to eat?" asked Adelicia.

"I was waiting for you," said Harry.

Adelicia called the waiter and then ordered two breakfasts and then Adelicia just sat down and then Harry looked at Adelicia.

"So if the red one brings you to Kingsport, and the blue one brings you to Airam, the green one brings you to the grassland where the moving castle is, what are the colors black and grey stand for?" asked Harry.

"Well, grey is like a dimension in itself," said Adelicia. "I can see the past, present and future, kind of like divination but in a much deeper sense, the black connects to your dimension, only I have a little cottage there that I bought."

"Wait, why so you have a portal that connects to my home?" asked Harry.

"I wasn't born here," said Adelicia. "I was born in your dimension, I too stumbled here when I was young, the royal wizard saw my potential and then took me as his apprentice, I completed my apprentice and I decided that living here and in the human world isn't so bad, only that the time in your world would be so fast that I would be missing for months there until I returned home to my parents and siblings but only a few days here."

"But if that happened, when can I get home?" asked Harry. "Voldemort might be already had control over the wizarding world."

"I didn't have connections to your world, which is until I meet you, al I did was concentrate and then follow that weak barely recognizable magical pulse and there, though I should say that old man could be trained to be a sorcerer," said Adelicia. "His magical signature is higher than most wizards and witches I encountered."

"Who are you talking about?" asked Harry.

"No one in particular," said Adelicia.

Their food had arrived and then Adelicia started to eat, in a dainty way, Harry had to copy her.

"Harry, what is your family like?" asked Adelicia.

"My family?" asked Harry.

"Yes, your parents," said Adelicia. "Who are they?"

"Well, my parents were called Lily Evans and James Potter," said Harry.

"Evans!" asked Adelicia in shock.

'Why? Do you know my parents," asked Harry.

"Not particularly," said Adelicia. "Tell me Harry is your mother a witch?"

"Yes why?" asked Harry. "People call her a muggleborn witch."

"Harry let me tell you a story," said Adelicia. "There used to be a sorcerer born to this world, he is powerful and well educated, he fell in love with a woman in the valley, but his parents didn't like it because he was going to get married to the princess, but since he was in love he aimed to elope and he did, he gave up his powers and then left the world… no one knows where they are now."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Harry.

"Because the sorcerer's name is Peter Julius Evans, he might be your great great grandfather," said Adelicia.

-0-0-0-0-

The whole day Harry was in shock, he didn't know when they returned home but Adelicia left again to go somewhere, Harry snapped out of this dreamlike state and then decided to do the laundry since they were back on the lake.

Taking the basket of his and Adelicia's clothes he opened the green colored portal and then was about to exit when he caught sight of something that frightened him causing the basket of clothes to fly into the air while Harry went to slam the door shut.

"Desmond!" harry screamed. "Make the castle go faster!"

The stone blocks round the doorway crunched and grated. The green-brown moorland was suddenly rushing past. The scarecrow's stick arm thumped on the door, and then went scraping along the wall of the castle as the castle left it behind. It wheeled its other arm round and seemed to try to clutch at the stonework. It meant to get into the castle if it could.

Harry tried to see through the window but then all he could see were the windows of Kingsport; he suddenly found out that the windows showed places of different portals the house was connected too.

"That's the difficulty of being in several places at once," Harry said

"Is something the matter?" Desmond asked.

"Yes. There was a scarecrow at the door!" Harry gasped.

"What has a scarecrow to do with you?" Desmond asked.

"It was trying to get in here. It gave me a terrible fright. But you wouldn't understand, you silly young demon!" Harry panted. "You haven't got a heart."

"Yes I have," Desmond said, as proudly as he had revealed his arm. "Down in the glowing part under the log. And don't call me young. I'm a good million years older than you are! Can I reduce the speed of the castle now?"

"Only if the scarecrow's gone," said Harry. "Has it?"

"I can't tell," said Desmond. "It's not flesh and blood, you see. I told you I couldn't really see outside."

Harry got up and dragged himself to the door again, feeling ill. He opened it slowly and cautiously. Green steepness, rocks, and purple slopes whirled past, making him feel dizzy, but he took a grip on the doorframe and leaned out to look along the wall to the moorland they were leaving behind. The scarecrow was about fifty yards to the rear. It was hopping from clump to heather clump with a sinister sort of valiance, holding its fluttering stick arms at an angle to balance it on the hillside. As Harry watched, the castle left it further behind. It was slow, but it was still following. He shut the door.

"It's still there," he said. "Hopping after us. Go faster."

"But that upsets all my calculations," Desmond explained. "I was aiming to circle the hills and get back to where Adelicia left us in time to pick her up this evening."

"Then go twice as fast and circle the hills twice. As long as you leave that horrible thing behind!" said Harry.

"What a fuss!" Desmond grumbled. But he increased the castle's speed. Harry could actually, for the first time, feel it rumbling around him as he sat huddled in her chair wondering if he was dying. He did not want to die yet.

Harry for the whole day watched as the scarecrow tried to follow and then when they lost it Desmond returned back to the lake.

"I shall stop for the day," said Desmond. "That was quite a strain."

Desmond went to sleep, in the way fires do, sinking among the logs until they were rosy cylinders plated with white ash, with only a hint of blue and green deep underneath.

Harry then decided to continue with his laundry picking up the clothes that were on the floor he went to do the laundry and then once he set them up to dry, he proceeded to make a little salad when he heard the someone knock on the door Harry groaned and then turned to knob so the red was down and then opened the door.

"Yes, my good man," said Harry. "You're here to see my sister again?"

"Indeed, if she's around," said the man.

"No, she's out," said Harry.

"Oh well, please give her this cake," said the man.

Harry took the cake and then thanked the man and then closed the door, he was about to put the cake on the table when the door opened and then Adelicia entered the house.

"What a marvelous cake! My favorite kind," she said as she took the cake. "Where did you get it?"

"A man gave it," said Harry. "He's the one who wanted to sue you."

"Oh him," said Adelicia and then looked at Harry. "Well at least let's eat this wonderful cake."

Harry brought the plates and Adelicia took the cake and then cut three slices and then gave one to Harry and then neared Desmond's place.

"Desmond!" Adelicia said but it was no good the fire demon didn't answer her.

She gave Harry a mystified look and picked up the poker, which was something Harry had never seen her do before.

"Sorry, Desmond," she said, jabbing under the unburned logs. "Wake up!"

One thick black cloud of smoke rolled up, and stopped the fire demon opened one eye to glare at Adelicia before closing it again.

"Go away," Desmond grunted. "I'm tired."

At this, Adelicia looked thoroughly alarmed. "What's wrong with him? I've never known him like this before!"

"I think it was the scarecrow," Harry said.

Adelicia swiveled around on her knees and leveled hazel eyes at him.

"What have you done now?" she asked.

Harry explained everything; Adelicia looked at Harry with a glance before giving a little chuckle.

"A scarecrow?" she said. "Desmond agreed to speed up the castle because of a scarecrow? Dear Harry, do please tell me how you bully a fire demon into being that obliging. I'd dearly love to know!"

"I didn't bully him," said Harry. "It gave me a turn and he was sorry for me."

"It gave you a turn and Desmond was sorry for you," Adelicia repeated. "My good Harry, Desmond is never sorry for anyone. Anyway, I hope you enjoy cake for your supper, because you've almost put Desmond out."

"But I made a salad a while ago," said Harry.

The food did seem to improve Adelicia's temper, although he kept casting anxious looks at the unburning logs in the hearth all the time they were eating. The salad was good cold, and the onions were quite tasty when harry had soaked them in vinegar. The cake was superb.

"Harry, tomorrow I'm going out, I will be back soon," said Adelicia.

"I… fine I will stay here and brew potions as always," said Harry.

"That's my boy," said Adelicia and then she stood up and then went to the door and then turned the black color down. "I will just have my bath in my parents' house then, I will be back soon."

With that Harry went to get the plates and then washed them and then placed the plates on the dryer and then went off to fix the rest of the house and brew the prescribed potions.

Not long after Adelicia arrived home her hair still wet she went straight to check on Desmond who was still asleep.

"This cant be good," said Adelicia. "I will have to strengthen the wards myself."

She turned the red color down and then opened it but what caught her off guard was that a bomb fell into the street and then Adelicia managed to shield her face before it exploded and she flew and hit the stairs.

"Drat, I just knew this would happen," said Adelicia as she ran out of the streets.

But at the same time the Sorcerer of Vanfield's henchmen, they grabbed her but a yellow ball appeared from her hand and then shot at them she changed herself to a huge bird and then flew up she clawed and bit on the henchmen that went up after her and Harry had peeked his head out of the door to watch as Adelicia fought, she crashed through the ranks like a bullet and then stopped when she saw a bomb falling to her house.

She dove and then with all her might stepped on the bullet and then it changed it's course, it landed on the street and it exploded, she landed by the door and then started to strengthen the wards by her own magic and then once finished she crashed through her house in her bird form and then using her claw slammed the door shut and then she walked to the chair right in front of the fireplace and then leaned on it Harry noticed the blood on the floor and looked at Adelicia.

She was grunting and her eyes were closed slowly she went from a great big black bird to a human being but Harry could tell that she was having difficulty changing back and then he wondered this must be the effects of the curse that Desmond must have talked about he then noticed that she had scratches all over.

He went to her and then lifted her up and then headed her to the bed room where he took a bandage and then headed back to take a couple of healing potions and then brought them up, Adelicia took them and then thanked Harry who then proceeded to apply antiseptic on her wounds and then wrap them up, Adelicia laid down and then looked at Harry.

"Thank you Harry," said Adelicia. "It seems that I have been ungrateful to you, I didn't tell you to clean but you did it anyway, you are a kind soul Harry, I am glad to have met you."

"It's nothing," said Harry. "I wanted to help; really, I just couldn't live in a pigsty, so I just did what I had to do."

Adelicia gave Harry one of her smiles and then nodded to Harry, who stood up to leave and then a moment later when he left Adelicia reached into her pocket and then withdrew a vial, there in neat Spencerian calligraphy was Harry's full name. Harry James Evans-Potter, she then proceeded to put it on her drawer, and then went back to her bed to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-

Next day Adelicia was healed and then she went to have breakfast when she spotted Desmond awake and looking bored as ever she quickly went to the fireplace and then bend over.

"I see you're awake," said Adelicia. "I was worried."

"Really, maybe because you didn't have hot water for your bath," said Desmond.

"That is not the point here," said Adelicia. "Anyway Desmond, I will be seeing the king today so please prepare hot water for my bath."

"Very well," said Desmond.

"Thanks," said Adelicia.

When she went up the stairs Harry exited his room and then looked at Desmond who was eating a few logs.

"You're up," said Harry. "And was that Adelicia?"

"Yeah, and she's wasting all my hot water again," said Desmond.

"Well, she is going to visit the king," said Harry then he sat on the chair and then looked at Desmond who stared at him. "Can you tell me the effects of your deal?"

"I can't tell you," said Desmond. "Remember what I told you."

"Yeah, yeah," said Harry. "Last night we were attacked by the sorcerer of Vanfield's henchmen and those air raids… Adelicia easily changed into some big bird but she had trouble turning back."

"She's that deep already?" asked Desmond alarmed. "This is bad, very bad, you have to find a way to break this spells on us, now Harry."

"I'm trying but I don't know where to start," said Harry.

"Just keep listening around, and you'll eventually find out," said Desmond.

"Fine whatever," said Harry as he took out the pan and then started to cook a nice breakfast.

Adelicia went down the kitchen where Harry was cooking the food and then she leaned down.

"Going to be trouble again Harry?" she asked as she headed to the table.

"All I am going to do today, is fix the laundry I hanged outside, some cleaning and brewing, maybe do repairs," said Harry.

"I hope you can repair that," said Adelicia as she sat down on the table.

"Yeah, it's a nice looking suit after all," said Harry and then carried the pan and then placed the food on two plates and then placed two bowls and then poured the tea and then they sat on the table, Adelicia took the bread and knife and then cut some for the two of them and then they started to eat.

"So Desmond, please tell me when I return on how Harry had advance in his magic," said Adelicia as she stood up and then headed to her room and then turned to Harry. "I need the clothes you had repaired just a while ago."

Harry nodded and then finished his breakfast and then gave the unfinished parts of Adelicia's food to Desmond who ate it with enthusiasm he then went to pick up the repaired clothes when he gasped the clothes in the basket all had shrunk again. Picking them up he then remembered last night as Adelicia shielded her face from the bomb he remembered that the basket was by the shelves a bottle of shrinking solution must have broken because it spilled into the basket, and Harry needed to fix them and then turned to Desmond.

"There's a jar over there called Growing powder, you can sprinkle the clothes with a powder, I suggest you do first with one," said Desmond.

Harry found the Growing powder and then sprinkled one to a lovely blue dress and then continued to sprinkle until it was back to its original size, and then brought it to Adelicia's room, Adelicia took it and then proceeded to get ready, he went to his brewing but then suddenly a cold voice interrupted him.

"Harry," Adelicia's voice said accusingly.

She was standing holding the door to the stair banister with an arm that was entirely hidden in an immense blue sleeve. Her feet, on the bottom stair, were standing inside the top half of a gigantic blue top half of the dress. Adelicia's other arm did not come anywhere near the other huge sleeve. Harry could see that arm in outline. Making bulging gestures under a vast frill collar. Behind Adelicia, the stairs were full of blue dress it trailing back all the way to her bedroom. Desmond couldn't help but laugh out loud

"Oh, dear," said Harry. "It's my fault!"

"It is of course your fault!" said Adelicia. "I can detect your hand a mile off. And there are several miles of this dress. Harry dear, where is my other dresses?"

Harry hurriedly fetched the other dresses and then Adelicia looked at Harry contemptuously.

"I say is this how you treat my clothes?" she asked. "Do you like making my clothes your guinea pigs on experimenting with my kind of magic?"

Harry just kept quiet but Adelicia then knew from his mind that it was an accident; she knew that she would have to apologize but the visit to the king was important right now.

"I am now," she said, "Going to get ready for the outing. Please, Harry, refrain from doing anything whatsoever while I do; and I want this room the usual size when I come back into it."

She set off with dignity to the bathroom, wading in blue. The rest of the blue-and-silver suit followed her, dragging step by step down the stairs and rustling across the floor. By the time Adelicia was in the bedroom, most of the jacket was on the ground floor and hemline was appearing on the stairs. Adelicia half-shut the bedroom door and seemed to go on hauling the suit in hand over hand. Harry and Desmond watched yard after yard of blue fabric proceed across the floor, decorated with enormous, regular, ropelike stitches. There may have been nearly a mile of it.

"I don't think I got it quite right," Harry said when the hemline had disappeared round the bedroom door.

"And didn't she let you know it" said Desmond. "Another log, please."

Harry gave him another log and then looked up a moment later Adelicia appeared dressed in a lovely scarlet dress and then took her hat and then placed it on she then turned to Harry and then looked at him with her Hazel eyes.

"I will talk to you after I arrived home," said Adelicia.

This caused Harry to take a step back involuntarily but watched as Adelicia left the door and then headed off to the street where Harry watched her leave.

"I'm done for," said Harry to Desmond. "I guess I should get used to living in this town somewhere, if she's going to throw me out."

"Get your potions done, "said Desmond. "We'll see won't we?"

Harry set off doing two new potions, he was already a few pages, and then he was starting a new one, he was only brewing diligently because he knew his magic might be coming back

-0-0-0-0-

This afternoon Adelicia came back but she turned the portal color to gray and then entered it, Harry felt that something was happening and then kept quiet the whole day, he was nervous at what happened and then so he waited repairing the rest of Adelicia's clothes as fast as he could and then he only stropped when it became too dark to see so he proceeded to cook dinner.

But during hid dinner he received a message for Adelicia saying that Adelicia must go see the king as it was time for the sorcerers to fight, Harry placed the envelope into the table and then Harry proceeded to eat his dinner

But when Adelicia entered Harry was snoozing on the table but he woke up when Adelicia entered in her bird like state. She sat on the chair and then propped her feet into the fire place and then leaned back.

"You okay?" Desmond asked. "You don't smell so good."

Adelicia grunted in pain and then slowly turned to her human self, and then sat up and then leaned forward.

"You better stop flying, Sooner or later you won't be able to change back at all," said Desmond.

"This war is terrible," said Adelicia. "They've gone from the southern border to the northern border, there's nothing but fire."

"Those people have no courtesy, I have he smell of gun powder," said Desmond.

"My own kind attacked me today," said Adelicia.

"Who, the Sorcerer of Vanfield?" Desmond asked.

"No, they were sorcerers who turned themselves into monsters for the king," said Adelicia.

"Those sorcerers are going to regret that," said Desmond. "They'll never be able to return being human."

"After the war, they'll forget that they ever were human," said Adelicia.

"Oh yeah, you received a letter from the king itself, the messenger said that you should report to the king," said Desmond.

Adelicia looked grim at that, the future she saw was going to happen, she didn't want to participate on that war, standing up gracefully, she headed to the stairs.

"I'm tired," said Adelicia. "Please heat up water for my bath."

She turned to see Harry sitting there, she looked at him and then she gave a small nod and then headed up the stairs, relief flooded through Harry like a wave and then he headed to his bed and then fell into a deep sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) lol, first coloring her hair orange now enlarging Adelicia's clothes up to a mile, what next?

juliannaspencer20


	4. In which Harry sees a horrible sight

Harry Potter meets the Youngest Sorceress

Disclaimer: Harry potter is not mine, Adelicia Anderson is mine however

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four: In which Harry sees a horrible sight

The next day Adelicia was discussing with Desmond, it seems that Harry's magic managed to leak out a little so Adelicia thought that he should continue brewing two potions before switching to three that is if there would not be any change to Harry's magic, Harry was about to exit this room instead he went to eavesdrop.

"He should at least have entered a stitch into the dress I told him to fix," said Adelicia. "By the time he finishes that robe his powers will be back."

"but what has that got to do with us," said Desmond. "I mean you just helped him into the path where he could get his powers back but will he be able to break our curse, it looks like you are running out of time."

"I just cant force him to break this curse," said Adelicia. "If he plans to leave after his magic is back then I have no qualms about it… at least I have done something good in my state."

"But you must endure," said Desmond. "For your family's sake."

"I am trying, but day after day I grow weary," said Adelicia. "This life has no meaning, this curse is killing my soul, I'm scared, yet I'm ready."

"Ready to be a monster," said Desmond. "I have noticed that when Harry arrived here, you subconsciously started resisting the curse…could it be that you are starting to fall truly in love?"

"If only it were that simple," said Adelicia. "With the king and his search for royal sorcerer candidates, plus the Sorcerer of Vanfield, I'm on my toes."

Harry got out of his room having heard enough and then Adelicia and Desmond stopped talking and then Adelicia stood up from the seat right in front of the fire place.

"Harry you better get dressed, we are going on a visit," said Adelicia. "Food is already on the table."

Harry sat on the table and then Adelicia sat down as well, and then looked at a spell book, it belonged to Harry and then she looked at this, the spells were primitive, and they had to be spoken, and Adelicia could see that they needed a wand to magnify and focus their power, in conducting spells, though she didn't say a word, she just kept quiet.

Adelicia didn't tell Harry why there were no wizards in his dimension well before, but they had decided to stay here, as it was a wide space beautiful too, it was a peaceful and nice… that was why Adelicia chose to live in this place.

Harry was deep in thought at what he had heard, he felt bad for Desmond and Adelicia, sure Adelicia showed him how to break the dampener but then he wanted so much to break the curse, he wondered why Adelicia never spoke about it but then she's almost always out of the house or busy with potions and spells.

"Harry please eat, you have been staring at me for the past few minutes," said Adelicia.

Harry blinked and then started to eat and when he had finished he washed the plates and then headed to his room to get dressed Adelicia was now inspecting the batches Harry made, the first batches were sloppy but then Adelicia could see that Harry was getting better in his brewing, after few weeks of staying here, Adelicia looked satisfied, at the outcome, if Harry was getting better in his brewing then that meant that his magic was coming back.

Harry exited in his new suit and then Adelicia nodded at that and then went to the door and then opened it to the valley and then exited with Harry.

"We will walk there, the house is on top of the valley," said Adelicia. "they are sorcerers so it is best of you are in your best behavior."

Harry offered his arm and then Adelicia took it and then she started leading them towards the top of the hill and then Adelicia opened her umbrella on the way and then placed it on her shoulder as she waked, Harry noted that hse never changed her hair color, it stayed the lovely shade of brown, though the fashion sense and mannerisms of this dimension was a few eras past in London, Harry couldn't help but fit right in.

A large house loomed over and then Adelicia rang the doorbell and then a young woman opened it and then saw that it was Adelicia and a young man.

"Do come in," said the young woman.

Adelicia and Harry entered, Adelicia closed her umbrella and then hanged it beside the wall and then sat down, Harry did the same, a woman in her eighties appeared and then sat across them and then Adelicia nodded her head.

"Adelicia, it is nice to see you again," said the woman. "And who is this strapping young man?"

"May I introduce to you Harry James Potter," said Adelicia.

The old woman stared and then Harry looked at her with his green eyes, the woman's green eyes stared back at Harry.

"He cant be," said the old woman but then looked at those eyes, the eyes of her son. "But it is, you have my eyes."

Harry took a step back and then understood the story Adelicia told him when they were in the restaurant, that means he had lineage of being a sorcerer.

Harry looked at Adelicia who shrugged and then a cake was given to them and then Adelicia took the cake and then started to eat, the old woman looked at Harry and then started asking questions.

"So how is my Peter?" asked the woman.

"I wouldn't know, maam," said Harry. "All I know is my aunt, a Petunia Dursley nee Evans."

"So what about your mother how is she?" asked the lady.

"Deam, ma'am," said Harry. "Killed by voldemort… Lily was the only witch in her family."

"Couldn't blame her, I accidentally cracked her bottle and let a little of her magic out," said the woman. "but Adelicia took your sorcerer power with her, said that you might be needing it soon."

Harry stole a look at Adelicia who looked up from her cake and her face reddened at being caught red handed, and then continued to talk.

"So now that you have your magic without us braking your bottle what is it like to study in a magical school?" asked the old woman.

"Well, my life is constantly in danger," said Harry. "Well in first year there was the philosopher's stone, which I tried to not let Voldemort get it, next in my second year was the basilisk, I killed it but it almost killed me, third eyar was my uncle Sirius Black and that traitorous Rat peter Pettigrew."

"Yeah, we get the picture," said the lady, Adelicia just looked at Harry, it seemed that when he was in this hogwarts something would come and try to kill him.

Suddenly she felt like teaching Harry a few defensive spells that are of sorcerer level, but to do that she might just as well, learn all she could about the magical world thst Harry belonged into.

They spent the morning their with Harry getting to know his relatives, so far he had an eighty year old great grandmother a great aunt, and several cousins.

-0-0-0-0-

When they arrived home Harry tried to talk to Adelicia but Desmond got to her first.

"The king's messenger had been here twice," said Desmond.

"I think he's come for the boots," said Adelicia. 'I'll just have to deliver those boots to the king myself."

Adelicia turned the knob and then went to get the boots, and then entered the door and then closed it and then turned the dial to show the red color and then opened it. She turned to Harry who was at the foot of the steps wanting to talk to her.

"Harry we will talk to each other later," said Adelicia. "Much as I want to now but I can't keep pushing the king away forever, I hope this is a failure… that way I can get out of the list."

Adelicia closed the door and then headed to the street, Harry watched her leave until she had disappeared down the road and he closed it. He turned to Desmond who was trying to reach for a log, Harry went and then gave it to him.

"So Desmond, what were you talking about?" said Harry. "I heard you and Adelicia talking… come on spit it out."

"I cant tell you," said Desmond.

"Would you like me to throw water at you," said Harry threatening him, Desmond recoiled at that threat.

"If you drown me or kill me, Adelicia will die too, so I hope you know," said Desmond. "Besides, we cant talk about the contract it's forbidden."

"I don't want Adelicia to become a monster," said Harry. "But how can I break the curse if I don't know much about it."

"You already heard plenty," said Desmond. "all you need is to just piece them together."

"Even if you say that…" said Harry but then desmond raised up a thin fiery arm.

"Look, you're a wizard right?" said Desmond. "You can search the house for anything you want."

Harry sighed, he did search the house before and all he found were interesting objects, pieces of paper with scribbled notes about spells or potions.

Harry stopped looking to have his lunch but he looked up when some one knocked on the door; it was a lad from somewhere in Kingsport and he looked at him.

"Mister Sorcerer, for pity's sake!" he said. "I have to fight a duel at dawn tomorrow. Give me something to make sure I win. I'll pay any sum you ask!"

Harry looked over her shoulder at Desmond, and Desmond made faces back, meaning that there was no such thing ready-made.

"That wouldn't be right at all," Harry told the boy severely. "Besides, dueling is wrong."

"Then just give me something that lets me have a fair chance!" the lad said desperately.

Harry looked at him. He was very undersized and clearly in a great state of fear. He had that hopeless look a person has who always loses at everything.

"I'll see what I can do," Harry said. he walked over to the shelves and scanned the jars. The red one labeled Cayenne looked the most likely. Harry poured a generous heap of it on a square of paper. The young man was leaning anxiously round the door to watch. Harry took up a knife and made what he hoped would look like mystic passes over the heap of pepper.

"You are to make a fair fight," he mumbled. "A fair fight! Understand?"

He screwed the paper up and walked to the door with it.

"Throw this in the air when the duel starts," he told the undersized young man, "and it will give you the same chance as the other man. After that, whether you win or not depends on you."

The undersized young man was so grateful that he tried to give her a gold piece. Sophie refused to take it, so he gave her a two-penny bit instead and went away, whistling happily.

"I feel a fraud," Harry said as he stowed the money. "But I would like to be there at that fight!"

"So would I!" crackled Desmond.

-0-0-0-0-

That afternoon Adelicia arrived with a look on her face Harry feared that something bad had happened to Adelicia and then he watched as she headed up the stairs into the kitchen.

"Is something the matter?" Harry asked.

"There is," said Adelicia. "I shall have to find someone to blacken my name to the King."

"Was there something wrong with the spell?" said Harry.

"No. It worked perfectly. That's the trouble," Adelicia said. "The King's trying to pin me down to do something else now. If we're not very careful, he's going to appoint me Royal Magician."

"Wouldn't that be great, "said Desmond.

"Complete opposite, I want my freedom thanks," said Adelicia.

"Why don't you talk to the king?" asked Harry.

"What?" asked Adelicia.

"Talk to the king, see him, explain why you don't want the position," said Harry.

"Even if I tell him…" said Adelicia but stopped and then turned to look at Harry. "I've got it, you could blacken my name to the king, You could be my brother and tell the king how lazy I am, tomorrow I'm going to have to report to the king for battle assignments you're going to go in my place."

"I…huh?" asked Harry completely puzzled at the turn of events.

-0-0-0-0-

Next day Adelicia was fixing Harry up and then telling him what to say to blacken her name and then she slipped a ring into his forefinger.

"This is to ensure your safe return," said Adelicia. "I will follow you but in a disguise."

Harry got out of the door and then Adelicia handed Harry a map to the castle and then closed the door and then Harry continued to the gate as he was walking, a carriage went along beside him Harry saw that the one bringing the carriage were two birdlike men, Harry knew this was the sorcerer of Vanfield; the window opened and then a man's peaked out from the window.

"Why if it isn't the boy who allowed me to seal his powers to save himself," said the sorcerer. "Thank you for delivering my scorching love note… how is Adelicia by the way?"

"Fine as ever," said Harry. "She tires me, all I do is work, work, work."

"Delightful," said the sorcerer. "What are you doing at the palace?"

"Job hunting, I'm tired of working for her," said Harry.

They both entered the gates of the castle and then suddenly those birdlike creatures started sto go down and then they fell to the ground, Harry looked at the bird men and then the sorcerer looked at his henchmen.

"What happened to you two?" asked the sorcerer.

"I'm sorry sir, but vehicles are not allowed beyond this point," said the guard and then the sorcerer huffed and then exited the carriage Harry had to cover his eyes as the clothes of the sorcerer's clothes seemed to reflect, like it was gold.

They headed up the grand stair case and then in a matter of minutes they entered the lobby, where dozens of sorcerers were there waiting.

Harry wondered around not knowing how he will blacken Adelicia's name to the king, when suddenly the windows and doors slammed shut trapping the sorcerers in, the sorcerers were alarmed and then looked around, not knowing what would happen they looked around on guard.

'_Harry, close your eyes and cover your ears, NOW,'_ shouted a voice inside Harry's head and then Harry did just that.

He could barely register people screaming in shock and then Harry was pushed to the ground by someone yet he closed his eyes and covered his ears, there was chaos inside the hall and then once it was subsided, Harry remained where he was.

'_It's okay Harry you can look,' _said the voice that had warned Harry.

He opened his eyes and then looked up hordes of sorcerers were on the floor the window as were uncovered but the door was still locked, but something wasn't right they were monsters, a man was sitting on throne looking smugly at the scores of human-turned-monsters below he was sitting cross legged and his cheek was resting on his fist whose elbow was on the arm rest.

"I must say, royal sorcerer," said the king. "I take all my doubts back, now all the sorcerers are in my command to fight Ariamale for kidnapping my daughter."

"Thank you, your majesty," said the royal sorcerer.

The king sat up as he noticed Harry and then he pointed at him.

"There's someone who didn't fall under your spell royal sorcerer, who is that boy?" asked the king.

The Royal Sorcerer looked and then glared, it was a boy with no magic at all, Harry had a look of horror in his face and then the royal sorcerer turned to the king.

"A boy of no consequence, my lord," said the sorcerer.

"Then kill him, he might be a spy for Ariamale," said the king.

The sorcerer raised his hand but suddenly the window broke and Adelicia in her bird form crashed though and then landed in front of Harry and then deflected the bow changing back into a human.

"Adelicia," said the king. "It's great to see you again."

"Your Majesty," said Adelicia bowing and looking at the graying, balding king sitting on the throne. "I kept my promise, I reported when summoned… Now my brother and I will be leaving."

"Not so fast, are you not going to help fight in this war?" asked the king.

"no, your majesty, this is a nonsensical war," said Adelicia and then turned to look at her poor fellow sorcerers. "I would never become ugly to fight a war."

"If you will not serve me then I will strip you of your powers, Royal sorcerer," said the king.

The sorcerer stamped his staff and then the windows closed and then water issued from his staff, Adelicia held on to Harry and then the illusion changed that they were in midair.

"Whatever you do, do not look down Harry," said Adelicia.

Suddenly starts started falling down and then hitting them, they formed bodies and then started to dance around them, Adelicia knew this ritual and then she glared at the king and at the Royal sorcerer, she started to become a bird and just as the sorcerer throw his staff, she grabbed Harry and then crashed through another window, flapping away carrying Harry she flew behind.

She landed in the forest and then snapped her fingers, letting an illusion of her carrying Harry fly from the forest and fly away, the chasers in the air patrol followed the illusion like crazy and then she leaned back and then closed her eyes and then concentrated on changing back to a human.

"Desmond's right, you shouldn't be changing into a bird anymore, if you are having difficulty changing back," said Harry.

Adelicia leaned forward and then lifted her head to look at Harry and then gave a small smile.

"I'll be fine Harry, you shouldn't worry about me," said Adelicia. "You should concentrate more on breaking your own curse."

"But I cant just leave you like this," said Harry.

"Just don't worry about me Harry," said Adelicia. "I can tolerate this curse a while longer, I must help you break that curse."

Adelicia leaned back and then placed her head on the trunk and then looked at the sky.

"We will wait for nighttime before we return home, until then, we just have to wait here and hope we don't get caught," said Adelicia.

"So what will happen to you?" asked Harry. "Now that you went against the king, what are you going to do."

"Move, I guess," said Adelicia as she closed her eyes. "I have been doing for the past years… if something bad happens to me."

Harry looked at Adelicia, she was a slitherer-outer she was, a very sly person if she put her mind to it, though to many people they might call her queer but Harry was slowly growing fond of her, even if they would disagree on certain parts.

"So how about you," said harry.

Adelicia opened her eyes and stared at Harry with her hazel eyes.

"What about me?" she asked.

"Well, you do know about me, but I don't know about you, all I know is that you live here, where is your family?" asked Harry.

"In New York City," said Adelicia. "Yes, I was born into your world too, I kept having magical outbursts and my grandfather took me in, he is also a sorcerer, he enrolled me in the sorcerer's academy, as well as high school in America, I have a twin sister but she doesn't have magical powers like me as well as a little sister, you could say I used to be the sensible twin, that is until I moved away, after I received the pact between Desmond and I, I'm still going to high school, and I do visit my family, it was difficult at first, studying in the school then crossing dimensions to study sorcery and then go back for school, sometimes I fell asleep in class, and I had to do the spells in my own room, living a double life of both sorcerer's apprentice and a high school student was stressful but I graduated early from the sorcerer's academy the youngest of my class to be awarded the highest place, and then I met Desmond and then that's all… you know the rest."

"Wonder what it feels having a little sister," said Harry.

"Virginia, she's a pest literally," said Adelicia. "This is but one of the advantages why I moved away."

Adelicia leaned back and then looked at the sky and then watched as the men few over their heads and then she placed an invisibility charm around them and then looked at Harry.

"What are you thinking now?" asked Adelicia.

"Why did you accept this curse when you have a family?" asked Harry.

"It's a really long story," said Adelicia. "I can't tell you, as well."

"Because of the contract?" asked Harry.

"Yes, because of that," said Adelicia.

"Damn, I'm beginning to hate that word," said Harry sitting beside Adelicia.

"Maybe, but people who have curses cannot tell anyone that they are cursed," said Adelicia. "Even if they wanted to tell others the curse will refuse... that is why we were trained to look for traces of curses on people."

"Nice," said Harry. "You know it was nice to have this talk."

"Yeah, I guess," said Adelicia. "Now please let me rest, I need as much energy I can get for us to head home."

Harry nodded and then leaned back and then closed his eyes as he fell asleep, Adelicia turned to Harry and then shook her head and then looked at the innocent face of ahrry and then she slowly removed the hairs that were scattered on Harry's face.

"What I would do with you," said Adelicia. "you are way too trusting, every time you sleep you lower your guard."

With that she too closed her eyes and then dozed off.

-0-0-0-0-

It was about midnight when Adelicia woke Harry up he stretched and then several of his bones creaked and then turned to look at Adelicia.

"It's time," said Adelicia softly.

Harry stood up and then Adelicia turned into a bird and then harry looked at Adelicia.

"Get on my back Harry, that way I can fly us both home," said Adelicia.

Harry climbed on and then Adelicia flew away, Harry remembered the time he rode buckbeak and then it was nice to have the wind through his hair again, but suddenly Adelicia slowed the pace.

"It seems that Airamale has started another air raid at Kingsport," said Adelicia. "Maneuvering through the planes will be a difficult task."

Adelicia dived and then Harry gripped the neck and then Adelicia turned sharply to the left as she dodged bullets and then swerved left then right going in between two planes and then continued flying.

She ascended when she found that there were more planes and then continued on that height and then dived when she caught a glimpse of the castle and then slowly she landed and then the castle stopped moving and then Harry entered and then Adelicia followed.

She entered and then closed the door she went to the dial and then ripped out the red blob of color and then threw it at Desmond who ate it.

"I take it we're moving then," said Desmond.

"Of course," said Adelicia. "I certainly don't want to work for a king who forcibly turned his subjects into monsters."

Harry went to cook dinner and then Adelicia went to help.

"So Harry do you have any plans on moving," said Adelicia.

"Well, we could keep the blue on," said Harry.

"I don't think so," said Adelicia. "I tend to look for new places when I move."

Harry didn't know what to think he needed to see a map before he could decide on a place but the Adelicia finished her job and then Harry placed the food on the table and then they started to eat a very late dinner.

-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, in Kingsport the royal sorcerer and a few guards burst through the house that belonged to Adelicia but all they found was a totally vacant house with no floors, stais or anything, the only thing left there were walls.

The sorcerer glared at the place and then stamped his staff and then disappeared into the night.

Adelicia finished her food and then gave the scraps to Desmond who ate it and Harry did the same, but Took Adelicia's plate as she placed it on the edge of the plate and then watched as Adelicia stopped and then turned to Desmond.

"Desmond, please heat up water for my bath," said Adelicia.

"Fine," said Desmond.

"Thank you," Said Adelicia.

Harry also decided that a bath would be great too, so he entered his room, tomorrow they were going to talk abtou the moving business, since it was already midnight, Harry could see that the war was escalating, though he didn't know why Adelicia dind't want to participate on this war… maybe it was in her nature to hate unplesantries… as she had demonstrated in all their fights.

After Harry's bath he dressed up in his nightclothes and then went to his bed and then fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.) surprised at the twist... bwahahahaha

juliannaspencer20


	5. In which Harry moves to a new location

Harry Potter meets the Youngest Sorceress

Disclaimer: Harry potter is not mine, Adelicia Anderson is mine however

* * *

Chapter Five: In which Harry moves to a new location

The Next few weeks, Adelicia was going around, she would change her appearance into a middle aged man and then would go hunting around, one day she came home satisfied,. Harry was now brewing three potions a day.

"I bought this store, what do you think we should sell?" said Adelicia.

'Umm, Potions I guess," said Harry.

"For once Harry, I don't want a store that is with magic," said Adelicia. "I want something non magic."

"Well, how about a restaurant," said Harry.

"Not into cooking much all day," said Adelicia. "Even if I don't want a magic shop, I will still open a magic shop but it will be in your dimension, I also bought a shop in Diagon Alley, I will open a apothecary there."

"Really," said Harry. "Then can I help you in that shop."

"No, not yet," said Adelicia. "You need to strengthen your powers."

"Fine," said Harry. "I will brew somemore."

"By the way how are you brewing," said Adelicia.

"He accidentally brewed four last time," said Desmond.

"Really?" asked Adelicia. "Then I guess you can go to four, your magic is almost out."

"you really think so?" asked Harry.

"indeed," said Adelicia. "Just practice then you can use your magic."

"I'll work my best," said Harry.

Adelicia gave a smile and then left to look for other places, and then hary was left to brew potions again.

"Well, let Adelicia be, she'll look for better places," said Desmond.

"Yeah, I know," said Harry then looked at the door, he really was curious at that black color so he started to approach it.

"Harry? What are you doing?" asked Desmond.

"Just looking," said Harry.

"Don't poke your nose into someone's elses stuff, even if it's a door," said Desmond.

"One look wont hurt," said Harry.

Desmond shrugged and then Harry pulled the black color down and then opened the door a crack and then looked through, it was a bedroom, and it seemed that Adelicia was no where in sight, looking around it looked like a typical teenager's room, with a bedside phone and lamp.

"It looks so ordinary," said Harry.

"Now that you have seen it, close it immediately," said Desmond.

Harry closed it and then turned around and then sat down, and then later Adelicia entered and then turned the color to green and then left again.

"she's too busy," said Harry.

"Well, we're moving," said Desmond. "She's looking for places."

"Yeah, I guess so," said Harry.

-0-0-0-0-

This afternoon Adelicia came home happy and then she looked at Harry.

"We will be moving tomorrow," said Adelicia. "For now, Desmond, prepare my bath."

"Right away," grumbled Desmond.

Adelicia stood up, then looked out one window, then entered her room, and then later left it for the bath.

Harry proceeded to make dinner, and two hours later, Adelicia went down the stairs and then started to eat.

"I see, you took a peek on my room just this morning Harry," said Adelicia.

"I… uh…" said Harry.

"It's okay, you didn't step through the door after all," said Adelicia.

Harry didn't say anything and then Adelicia finished eating and then stood up and then gave her leftovers to Desmond and then placed her plate at the edge of the fireplace and then left for her room.

After Harry ate he picked up Adelicia's plate, then washed and then left for his room.

-0-0-0-0-

The next morning Harry was up early repairing Adelicia's robe, she saw her running down the stairs dressed flashily and then turned to Harry.

"Good morning," said Adelicia.

"Morning," said Harry.

"It's moving day," said Adelicia. "We'll move after breakfast."

Harry placed the clothing aside and then set off to lay food on the table and then Adelicia ate it and then once she was done, Harry was too she stood up and then went to a cupboard and then found her paint can and then she went outside.

"oh, and Harry, leave everything alone," said Adelicia and then left.

Harry scratch ed his head and the shrugged and then went to the window and then watched as Adelicia started using her magic to paint the ground, Harry could tell that it was some kind of rune and then she turned to the house.

"All right Desmond, line it up," said Adelicia.

Desmond moved the castle and then sat on the rune and then Adelicia nodded and then walked briskly up the house, she went to a drawer and then removed a chalk and then drawn the same thing before she took the shovel and then turned to Desmond.

"Ready Desmond?" asked Adelicia.

"As I'll ever be," said Desmond.

Adelicia picked up Desmond and then they stepped on the rune.

She closed her eyes and then started reciting some spells and then Harry looked around as the dishes disappeared and then the walls started changing color, and merging. Harry noted that there were new corridors, and doors appearing and the kitchen became nicer, the books disappeared and then the bottles of potions ingredients flew to a room and stacked themselves up in shelves.

After Adelicia stopped he motioned Harry for a tour.

"Here's the library," said Adelicia. "Where you can look at any book you need here."

And then they left the library and then showed him his room on the second floor, it was spacious, and nice, the bed was red and so was the carpet, the wall paper was nice too and Harry found that this room did suit him.

"This is your bedroom, and you have your own private bath and all," said Adelicia.

Then she showed him the lounge, and then the potion room and more.

"Harry I want to show you something," said Adelicia and then turned the blood to green and then they were on the field of flowers but they were also near a potions ingredient field.

"You grew these?" he asked.

"A little, just to help them grow," said Adelicia. "I made sure my magic didn't affect the potency of the ingredients."

"It's all so nice," said Harry. "With these flowers we could open a flower shop."

"You want that?" asked Adelicia.

"No, the only beautiful flowers are the live ones, planted on the field," said Harry.

Adelicia smiled and then sat o the field and then pointed to a hut there.

"That used to be my study house," said Adelicia. "When I was studying sorcery here, I used to go to that hut to study, it was so peaceful and I could study well, and then after that I met Desmond and…"

Her hand went to her chest and then laid on the grass and then closed her eyes, she never felt this peaceful in a long time, Harry sat down beside her and then wished he could paint the scenery, well, he never tried to draw…

Suddenly Adelicia sat up and then looked up their was something blocking the sunlight and then looked to see a battle ship and followed by moving creatures. Adelicia grabbed Harry and then pulled her down and then watched as they passed. When they were gone they sat up and then Adelicia frowned.

"That was the king's army," said Adelicia. "they are already using the monsters they created out of those sorcerors, in battle."

"So what are you going to do?" asked Harry.

"Lay low for a while," said Adelicia. "Until you get your magic back."

"And then you'll do what?" asked Harry.

"I'll end this idiotic war," said Adelicia. "The war is all about this prince, so if I find the princess, if I find the princess then the war will end."

"But doing all alone, you need help," said Harry. "I could help."

"It's okay, you did a lot, just keeping me company did a lot Harry, I've never seen the house so tidy before, and I didn't ask you to clean it," said Adelicia. "I didn't ask a lot of this, but you did them, I've never felt so frustrated in my life when my clothes started turning that way."

Harry's face turned red and then Adelicia chuckled, and then stood.

"Where are we going next?" asked Harry.

"Don't you want to see our shop in Diagon alley?" she asked.

Harry perked up, he wanted to see that, albeit it was a potions store, Adelicia offered her hand and then helped Harry up and then they headed to the storage room. Adelicia used as the portal and then closed the door and then turned it to blue, and then entered it they were in the backyard of their another house.

"This is still connected to the other world, and that door," said Adelicia pointing to the door. "is the back door to the shop… of course you can only look through the door until you get your magic back, I made it more simpler for you to return to your world."

'_Magic in their world, and magic in ours, if we combine it together, and since Harry is still new to cross dimensional, then the magic of both worlds must support his magic, that way he wont tire easily, but even though it would take some of his magic, but with rest he could get his magic back again,_' thought Adelicia.

Adelicia snapped out of her thoughts and then headed to the door and then opened it and then Harry peeked through and then found that it was a typical potions store it had potions on one side and ingredients on the other. Adelicia entered and then once she did she opened the store, and then people entered to inspect the new store.

"Welcome, to the apothecary," said Adelicia. "only the best potions brewed everyday, to keep up it's potency."

"Indeed," sneered a voice, Adelicia turned to see a long blond haired man with a cane, Harry who was looking tried to tell Adelicia that he was dangerous.

"Well, yes," said Adelicia. "Care to have your potions master do the potions testing?"

"Severus, come here please," said Lucius.

Severus entered and then Adelicia recognized him but she didn't say anything, she gave a wicked smile and then motioned her to follow her.

"Right this way, my potion room is at the back," said Adelicia.

Severus followed and then Adelicia saw Harry stepped back, Adelicia pushed open the door and then Severus took a look.

"This is nor…" said Severus but Adelicia pushed him and then entered and locked the door.

"This is kidnapping," said Severus.

"Hardly," said Adelicia. "I simply thought that you would be interested in checking Harry."

Severus stopped and then blinked and then turned to look her.

"Oh, it's you, you only changed your hair color," said Severus.

"I didn't change it, I returned it to its original color," said Adelicia. "Come follow me."

She lead Severus to the house and then entered it and then Harry who was just standing there looking like an idiot stared atthem, Adelicia chuckled and then looked at Harry.

"Cat got your tongue, Harry?" asked Adelicia.

"Why is _he_ here?" he asked.

"To check on you," said Adelicia. "This Albus guy must be worried about you."

"But why him?" asked Harry.

"You have been looking at the shop for some minutes, and you still haven't started your prescribed potions?" she asked.

Harry looked down and then looked sheepish.

"Don't lay it on him too much," said Desmond causing Severus to turn around. "He was curious as to how his world is doing after all."

"Did I ask for your opinion Desmond?" asked Adelicia.

"No," said Desmond.

"Then, good," said Adelicia. "The potions on the store are all Harry's work, the ones that were brewed to perfection, I also helped make some potions

"How's his magic?" asked Severus.

"Still working on it," said Adelicia. "I'm making him brew potions, and repair my magically ruined robe."

"And how does this will bring his magic back?" asked Severus.

"His magic is just blacked, if we braking that barrier suddenly then Harry will lose his magic, but if we do it gradually then the magical core will be intact," said Adelicia. "Or would you want Harry to become a sorcerer just like me and have nothing to do with your world?"

Adelicia snapped her fingers and then the vial with Harry's name floated into her hand and then she raised it while her other hand was across her chest.

"That will turn me into a sorcerer?" asked Harry.

"I have been keeping it for you, just in case you lose your wizard power, I would give this to you," said Adelicia. "But that would mean, you have to attend school here."

Both Harry and Severus didn't say anything, Severus was shocked that she had a really sly Slytherin side and Harry wasn't surprised about it.

Suddenly Desmond raised his fiery arms.

"Adelicia, the bombs are falling," said Desmond. "In the Quilton's side."

Adelicia turned around and then ran and turned the desired color and then opened it, Severus' eyes widened as another scenery appeared from that door and then she started erecting a shield around the house.

"Is there I can help you with?" asked Severus.

"No, just stay in and close the door," snapped Adelicia. "They'll be coming soon, and I have to meet them."

With that she turned into a gigantic bird and then soared into the sky, she needed to have these Ex-sorcerers away from her house immediately, and that meant that she hide to fight them.

Severus watched as Adelicia flew to the sky, the vial had rolled to the ground and then Harry picked it up, and then returned it on the table, Severus watched this happen and then opened his mouth to speak.

"Why don't you take it?" asked Severus.

"if I take it then there would be some consequences," said Harry. "Adelicia could have given this to me before, so I trust her and therefore I wont take it."

"why would you trust her so much, she is just helping you get your magic back," said Severus.

"She has done a lot," said Harry. "I had several accidents with her clothes, either they are too big or too small, and all those, but she never scolds me, just gives me witty remarks like you."

Severus didn't say anything, but he needed to get back to lucius, he turned to Harry.

"I will be going now," said Severus.

"Oh, wait, I'll have to bring it to the right color," said Harry pulling the right color down and then opened the door. "Oh, and can you tell, Ron and Hermione that I'm okay?"

"I'm sure you'll be seeing them in no time Potter," said Severus as he got out.

Severus went back to the shop and then told lucius that he would be buying his ingredients from here and then they left the shop. Harry on the other hand rushed to a window facing the war and then looked up, Adelicia swiped at the eyes of a monster and then bit the arm of another and then tore off a wing and then continued fighting.

"What… what's going on tell me," said Desmond.

"Adelicia's fighting with all her might," said Harry. "there are hoards all attacking her at the same time."

"This can't be good for her," said Desmond.

Harry didn't say anything, he just looked up.

-0-0-0-0-

Adelicia entered the house bloody and hurt in her bird form, she sat on the chair in front of the fireplace and then placed her feet on it Harry had reluctantly returned to his bedroom to sleep.

"You don't look so good," said Desmond.

"Indeed, I just had hundreds of those monsters attack me," said Adelicia and then concentrated on turning back to human.

"You really have to stop changing," said Desmond. "Soon you wont be able to change back."

"For him," said Adelicia. "For Harry, I am willing to change everything."

"By doing this to protect him from the war?" he asked. "why are you doing this, he's an outsider."

"Exactly, he's an outsider, he cant be bothered by our wars," said Adelicia after a few minutes of silence.

"You love him," said Desmond. "Your heart is beating fast every time you now think of Harry."

Adelicia pushed her blood crusted hair from her face and then looked at the fire.

"Even if you do have my heart, you will do nothing to decipher it," said Adelicia. "The only way I gave you my heart was to save you…"

Adelicia stood up and then gasped the chair tightly, she still had wounds to heal.

"Those damn monsters really did a number on me," said Adelicia then stopped. "Yes, I love Harry, I just want him to be safe, even if it means away from me, I'm almost time for my curfew anyway, the curse had been catching up to me lately. I have to hurry and break his barrier, before I too become a monster... Desmond please prepare my bath"

"Of course," said Desmond.

She then headed up the stairs and then entered the bathroom not noticing Harry who had listened to everything, tightened his fist and then looked up the stairs, he also loved Adelicia, but it hurt him to finally know the truth, he knew he wanted to save her. Adelicia may seem to be standoffish but in reality, she had somehow accepted her fate, Harry didn't want that not to the person he also loved.

* * *

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.)

juliannaspencer20


	6. How Harry is reunited with his friends

Harry Potter meets the Youngest Sorceress

Disclaimer: Harry potter is not mine, Adelicia Anderson is mine however

* * *

Chapter Six: How Harry is reunited with his friends

Harry's head landed on Adelicia's table, it had been a week since he found out her curse, he still did not know how to break it, plus Adelicia was mostly busy, the war was worsening and Adelicia did not want him to partake of it.

Adelicia came down from her room and then looked to see Harry torturing Desmond attempting to wretch out the information that he wanted. Adelicia quickly went forward and then grasped Harry in the hand.

"I would appreciate it if you don't torture my friend," said Adelicia.

"But," said Harry.

"I'll be fine," said Adelicia as she turned the color to Diagon alley and then opened the door. "I'll be back, brew your potions."

With that, she exited the place, then closed the door behind her, and then disappears and then Harry sank into a chair and hit his head onto the table.

"And there she goes again," said Harry slinking into his stool in front of the fireplace.

"Aww, don't worry about her, she does come back," said Desmond.

"I know she will, but don't you think she should just have a day off," said Harry.

"Beats me," said Desmond. "I'm just the fire demon here minding my own business until she gives me an order."

"Heh, but you really care for Adelicia, right?" he said.

"Can't be helped, we've been together for a few years already," said Desmond and then stared at Harry.

"Go and Brew your potions," said Desmond. "You don't want another reprimanding from Adelicia, don't you?"

"Fine I'll do those potions," said Harry.

Suddenly the door opened and then Adelicia opened the door and then turned to face Harry.

"You can stop for today if you want Harry, you have visitors," said Adelicia, and then she moved to the side to see molly and the rest of the Weasleys there, they all crowded around Harry.

Molly went to bury Harry into her arms and then Adelicia leaned on the door to watch the reunion, and then molly went to inspect Harry.

"How are you? Have you been eating? Is that girl feeding you?" asked Molly.

"That girl is Adelicia," said Harry. "Please show some respect, this is her house of course."

"But that girl is underage, she should be still studying for her magic," said molly. "Who's her guardian?"

"Harry's right, this is my property, and please, you're no longer in Diagon alley," said Adelicia. "You're in Orelac, in the town of Pleatin."

"What!" yelled everyone on the room.

"As I tried to tell you," said Harry. "She does not need a guardian because she's already working."

"How…" said molly but then suddenly a voice from the fire spoke.

"Adelicia, there's a customer in the Quilton store," said Desmond.

Everyone jumped and then they all pointed their wands at the fireplace and then he froze.

"Relax, that's just Desmond," said Harry.

Adelicia closed the door, then brought the green knob down, then opened it again, and then looked at the little boy.

"What can I do young man?" she asked.

"Please ma'am, my mom's sick," said the child.

"Can you tell me the Symptoms," she said as she brought the child in.

"She has raspy breathing and she has a fever and she keeps on coughing," said the child.

"I see, she has pneumonia," said Adelicia looking at the piled of bottles and then stopped and then turned.

"Harry, where are my cough mixtures?" she asked.

"Over here," he said and then opened the door and then Adelicia turned and looked then snapped her fingers and then the bottle went sailing and then he took a few more medicines and then placed them together and then made a new type of medicine. She gave it to the child, took the gold coin, and then smiled at him.

"Put that into your mother's food for three days, and her condition will get better," said Adelicia.

"Thank you ma'am," said the child and then bounced along and then she closed the door.

"Beats being the one who wasn't turned into a monster in the last sorcerer's general meeting," muttered Adelicia. "Harry, I'm going to my room, so don't disturb me until lunch time."

With that, she went to the bedroom and then set off to work on a few spells and then when she looked outside by the lakeside he saw the Weasley's and Harry playing on broomsticks. Adelicia smiled and then watched them for a while before working again, but this time she was interrupted by a scream looking out the window she looked out to see Harry looking at the scarecrow who was jumping in place.

Adelicia stopped what she was doing and then rushed out of the house and then ran to the field, Molly and Arthur were there looking at the scarecrow in shock.

Adelicia raced to the field, then stepped in between Harry and the scarecrow, and then studied him.

"So you're the scarecrow that scared the heck out of Harry," said Adelicia. "Thanks to you he caused Desmond to run around the place and nearly cost us to be defenseless."

She stopped as she watched the scarecrow stand and then a sardonic smile grew on her face.

"I must say you do freak me out to, but you do have a nasty spell on you," said Adelicia. "So you were human before some sorcerer changed you to this."

The scarecrow jumped up and down and then Adelicia raised her hand and then the scarecrow stopped.

"I can return you back," said Adelicia. "What can you give me of equal value?"

The scarecrow came near Adelicia and then Adelicia took a step back, then saw a golden chain, then took it, and then looked at the pendant and her eyes widened as she recognized the pendant.

"I can't accept this you know your highness," said Adelicia. "Very well, you can give me that am something of value _after_ the spell."

The scarecrow jumped back and then jumped several times and then Adelicia stopped it again.

"You have to keep still," said Adelicia and then she went to a stance, then closed her eyes, and then placed her hands on her chest one across one vertical and both pinky and ring fingers were down and then she started to speak the spell.

"_With the powers vested in me, I beseech thee, great one, keeper of nature and the powers in which all Sorcerers have, grant me the power to release this poor soul from its bondage and to serve you once more_," said Adelicia in the Orelacian Language.

Light engulfed the scarecrow and then once she was done there stood a woman in place of the scarecrow and then the princess jumped to Adelicia.

"Thank you, thank you, you're the only one who can stop him," said the princess. "He placed a spell on me so that he could go to war and once they have destroyed each other he plans to bring me back and kill both of us, and become king."

Adelicia raised her hand, then brought it to her stomach, and then genuflected in front of the princess and then the others gasped at that.

"I will protect you my princess, I swear," said Adelicia. "With my power I will try and restore peace into Orelac."

"Adelicia," said Harry.

"I want to stop this war, Harry." Adelicia Said. "Since the reason of the war is in front of us, I have to return her to the king."

"I will come with you," he said.

"Harry," said Adelicia.

"I… I promised Desmond that I would be the one to break your curse," said Harry.

Adelicia stared at Harry and then at the house and then looked at the glow from the fireplace.

"Oh, did you," she said and then squared a look at Harry and then pointed to the Weasleys. "You won't be able to see them for at least a few months."

"Its just fine, you have to break my curse after all," he said. "To do that you have to watch over me."

"It's going to be dangerous Harry, and you can't use your magic when the time comes," said Adelicia.

"Even so, you're not making me stay behind, and I want to see all of Orelac," said Harry.

"Fine, but you're going to need this," said Adelicia snapping her fingers and a sword flew into the air and then unsheathed it.

It was a beautiful saber and it glittered in the sun, the hilt was exquisite such an intricate design and then she handed it to Harry.

"This is Glamdring, a magical sword, it can cut down any evil in its path and you don't need to learn how to use it Glamdring, will make you into the best fencer with or without lessons, only when you draw it out of his sheath," said Adelicia and then handed the blade to Harry laying on both his palm.

Adelicia stepped back and then watched as Harry took the hilt and then swung it into a perfect half, she smiled and then summoned her staff and then grasped it and then sent a huge fireball at him, Harry saw that and then sliced at it breaking her spell all together and she smiled.

"Very good, it likes you," said Adelicia. "It would not have destroyed all of that if he didn't like you… you must have a lot of fighting spirit."

"We'll be traveling without magic," said Adelicia. "The royal wizard is the only sorcerer here in this land aside from me that is."

Suddenly they heard a screech and then two monsters formerly sorcerers swooped down, Adelicia tried to place a shield over them but the Royal sorcerer snatched Harry and the princess.

"I thank you for finding the princess, now if you excuse me, I'll take your lover and go, I want to see you in the castle for some unfinished business," said the royal sorcerer.

Adelicia sent a fireball and the royal sorcerer blocked it and then laughed as he flew away. Adelicia glared at the retreating figure and then lowered her head.

"Is it okay for you to go?" she asked.

"Why?" asked Hermione. "We're Harry's friends too."

"How do you think Harry will feel if you get trapped here, I'm taking Desmond with me, that means I'll break the connection between this world and yours it will take me at least a week to build the connection again… and your world runs faster then this world," said Adelicia. "How would you feel when you arrive in your world a month or a year later, How do you think your family will feel Hermione, I don't think they'll survive with the thought of their only daughter dead or missing, and you all have your school to attend, I will bring Harry back and on my own."

She headed back and then she felt a hand on her shoulder and then she just slightly turned her hear using her eyes look at her shoulder.

"Will you bring him back safe?" Molly asked. "Harry's like a son to me."

"Don't worry, Harry will be safe, will make sure of that," said Adelicia. "Can you just go back so that none of you will be trapped here."

Adelicia entered and then headed to her room she opened her closet and then took out her sorcerer's outfit, it had spell protection, it was like battle armor for spells only, dressing up she got down but took Harry's sorcerer power just in case Harry looses his magic and then left the room. Desmond was eating a log when she reached the kitchen.

"The Weasleys and that fuzzy haired girl just left," said Desmond, then turned to her, and then dropped his log. "You're serious on getting Harry back."

"Indeed, the royal sorcerer's going to pay for kidnapping Harry," said Adelicia and then she turned to Desmond. "I need your help, so you're leaving the house."

"But you'll be trapped here until you can make the cross-dimensional spell work again," said Desmond.

"I have disappeared on my parents for months, this is not an exception," said Adelicia. "Well Desmond are you ready?"

Adelicia took Desmond, then placed him in a jar with holes, and then placed him in her bag and then left the house breaking all the spells in that castle and all the dimensions that she made; she looked at Desmond.

"Ready," asked Adelicia.

"As I'll ever be," said Desmond.

Adelicia turned to a bird and then flew into the air, heading straight for the castle, she came across the other flying monsters and then Adelicia smirked, she flew upward and they all followed her, she stopped and then looked down.

"This is going to be bloody," said Adelicia as she dived down like a bullet hitting some of the birds and then they followed her.

Adelicia dived into the forest maneuvering through the trees and then stopped, as there were others there and then she pulled out her staff.

'_Wind with the force of the north, come strike my enemies and bring them from my presence, o cyclone of immense power heed my call__,_' said Adelicia in the Orelacian language and then sent a cyclone to them and then they were gone.

"Well that should do it," she said and then went back flying towards the castle.

When she arrived, she saw that it had become worse, there was a spell over the castle and then it kept anyone that did not have magic from entering.

"Well, we'll just have to ring their bell," said Adelicia raising her staff and then sent a really strong fireball at the ward and it earned a hole on it and then Adelicia ran through it and then the moment she entered it closed.

"Well what now?" asked Desmond.

"We go to the throne room," said Adelicia.

Suddenly the vines started attacking and then Adelicia ran through the place and then once she was inside she saw that the armor statues were there brandishing their weapons, Adelicia looked and then raised her staff and then brought it down and then the floor disappeared and then she continued forwards walking in air.

Once she reached the door of the throne room she blasted the door open and then entered the room, Harry, the princess and the king were there on the wall stuck by magic vines.

"Are you okay Harry," she asked.

"Couldn't be better," said Harry.

Adelicia nodded and then turned around and then looked around then room.

"Royal Sorcerer, come out," said Adelicia.

"Hmm," said the Royal sorcerer appearing in their midst. "Nice for you to join us, Adelicia."

"Release them, Angar," said Adelicia.

"Is that how you speak to the royal sorcerer," said Angar.

"You just blew it," said Adelicia. "Do you think the king would take you as his royal sorcerer?"

Angar said nothing and then Adelicia continued.

"And now thanks to your deed of turning everyone else into monsters, you left the both of us to be the only two sorcerers to this date who are not stuck in the Academy, and you know what that means, if I defeat you, one of the teachers or I will become Royal sorcerer," said Adelicia with distaste.

"Silence," shouted Angar and then hit the ground with his staff and sent spikes from the ground towards her, Adelicia did not faze and then thumped her own staff to set up a wall of water and it dissolved the water.

When the water was finished, she sent a fireball and then Angar blocked it.

"You were such a good student, to bad your heart was literally taken from you by that fire demon," said Angar. "You know we don't tolerate sorcerer's who makes a pact with the devil."

"I didn't do it for wishes," said Adelicia. "It was something else."

"Whether or not it was for a right thing it's simply abominable," said Angar. "I suppose you brought it with you, you wouldn't want your heart stolen from your very own home do you."

"I'm here," said Desmond.

"Ha ha, so you brought the accursed beast," said Angar. "Well, I'll show you why I am the royal sorcerer."

He started chanting a spell and then Adelicia started chanting a spell.

'_Water in the air solidify yourself and flew to where I want you, fly straight and true__,_' said Adelicia and then sent the ice spikes flew toward Angar and hit him on the chest.

"You may hit me but, look what I just did," said Angar and then sent his own spike towards Harry.

Adelicia saw that and then made a run for it she jumped in front of Harry and then took the spike into her chest, she gasped and then fell down.

The three hostages shouted in shock and then Angar laughed as he stood up, his double was hit .

"You believe that you're inferior spell would hit me? I sent my dummy in my place," said Angar.

"Adelicia," said Harry. "Are you okay?"

Adelicia coughed blood, then tried to move, and then winced in pain and then Angar went to her and then picked her up by her neck.

"So who's the strongest, you or me?" he sneered and then threw her across the room and she landed on her arm.

Adelicia could not move and Harry watched that and then felt anger and then tried to get out.

"Don't you dare hurt Adelicia you scum, the reason she was hurt is because she saved me," said Harry.

"Shut up boy," said Angar. "I'll deal with you later."

He picked up Adelicia and then gave her a punch in the stomach and then dropped her, Harry pulled at the vines and then struggled his mind only on Adelicia, he was not aware that his body was glowing and that he was losing his magic.

Angar continued to torture Adelicia and then Harry struggled and then once he broke free the king and the princess also were free, the king pulled out his sword and then ran toward Angar and then sent his sword right through Angar and then Harry grabbed Adelicia.

"Adelicia, oh my god, Adelicia," said Harry. "Don't die on me."

The king bent over, then pulled the spike from her chest, and then threw it aside.

"There was too much damage, it's a miracle she survived this long," said the king.

Adelicia looked at Harry and then blinked, she gave a smile at him and then raised her bloody hand and placed it on her cheek.

"Harry, what did you do? Your magic is completely non-existent, don't tell me you broke through Angar's spell barrier just so you can get to me?" she said.

"I couldn't bare the thought of him killing you," said Harry.

"Well, I might be dying already," said Adelicia.

"No, I don't want that," said Harry his eyes tearing up. "I don't."

"Harry, you're the royal sorcerer, you have…" said Adelicia and then gasped and paused. "You have to take my place, you're the only one now that can keep this pace clean and peaceful, there are books at my castle for you to learn and… Harry I know it's probably too late to say this but my heart is yours, I love you."

"Adelicia, I love you too, I don't want you to die," said Harry.

"You don't know how happy I am, to hear that," said Adelicia and then smiled.

Harry bent over, then kissed Adelicia, and then smiled as she smiled.

"Harry, take this," said Adelicia as she reached into her bag and then gave Harry his sorcerer powers. "Just drink it."

Harry took it, then placed it aside, and then looked at Adelicia.

"I guess I can tell you about my curse Harry," said Adelicia. "Well, at least I can show you."

He bent and then kissed Harry again and then he slumped on her as he entered her memories.

--------------------------------------------------------------Adelicia's memory----------------------------------------------------

Harry looked around and then saw that he was in a congregation of something.

"Congratulations graduates, you are now full fledged sorcerers, may I have a speech from our youngest and smartest graduate, Adelicia Meyers," said the headmaster.

The stage was filled with sorcerers and Angar was there, their were teachers like his own but he saw that they had more power, they were really smart, Harry felt that they would never fall for a trick like being turned to monsters.

"_You're right, Harry, they would never fall for a trick like that,_" said a voice and he turned to see Adelicia with no fancy dress, but a white plain sleeveless dress, and Harry blinked, he didn't expect to see that she was very beautiful plain.

"_What are you staring at,_" she asked.

"_Ah, err, nothing, what are you doing here?_" Harry asked.

"_I have the power to do this, and besides you're in my head, so how can I not,_" said Adelicia. "_Anyway just watch._"

The memory Adelicia stepped into the stage and then looked at the graduates.

"Parents, teachers, graduates and esteemed guests. Thirteen years ago, we students of this academy stepped into this school not aware of the extensive training that we would receive from our teachers; we experienced pain, suffering, humility, anger, happiness, and many more inside this building, and this has become a second home to us, but let us not forget out thoughts and feelings our plans we had for entering this school, this is a change for us to be able to help Orelac to make it peaceful, the work of a sorcerer is never easy, it takes a lot of dedication to make the lives of people better, let us work together for this dream to make a better world for us to live in, thank you and good afternoon,"

With that Adelicia stepped off, then the scene shifted to after the graduation, and then she saw her walking with a few friends out of the bar and then smiled.

"You never get drunk," said her friend.

"Andale, I have to go, sorry," said Adelicia. 'I have to clean out my hut before I return home, I'll catch you later."

Adelicia ran towards her home in the hut and then cleaned her books and then placed them in a space on the floorboards and then got out she looked at the sky there were stars falling, she looked up and then saw the falling stars.

"_The stars in this world and ours are quite different here, the stars here are fire demons stuck in their place in the sky, they fall because they're dying, for the young stars to take their places,_" said Adelicia. "_There was one young star though falling, he was screaming in fear, I felt pity for him so I saved him._"

There was a star heading to the ground screaming in fear and then Adelicia ran and then caught the star.

"Are you afraid of death?" asked Adelicia.

"Yes, I am, please save me," said the star.

"To do that you have to take my heart," said Adelicia. "As much as I don't like it, but that's the only way, we'll be cursed."

"But at least I don't have to die and when we're free I can repay you," said Desmond.

"Very well then," said Adelicia and then swallowed Desmond and then a moment later Adelicia grasped her chest in pain and then out of her chest popped out Desmond as a flame and then Harry turned to Adelicia.

"_So the only way for you to break the curse,_" said Harry.

"_Is that I should die, to have my heart returned,_" said Adelicia. "_But now I am in the threshold of death, the curse is close to breaking and Desmond will be free._'

"_What do you mean free?_" Harry asked. "_Desmond keeps talking about you, he cares enough for you, I think I understand this curse, and I will bring you back to life, just watch and see._"

"_This is what I like about you Harry, you always think of the others aside from yourself, that's both your weak point and your strong point, well I'd like to see you try anything,_" said Adelicia and then disappeared from Harry's sight.

---------------------------------------------------------------End of Memory----------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up and then looked at Adelicia who had lost consciousness, he gasped and then looked for Desmond who was looking around in fear when he saw Harry he looked at it.

"Harry, break the curse, she's dying, if you break the curse then I can heal her, hurry," said Desmond.

"I think I know how," said Harry taking Desmond's jar he removed Desmond. "It's so warm."

He bent over, then kissed the faintly beating heart, and then whispered to it.

"Please make her live," said Harry and then laid it on Adelicia's chest.

He watched as Desmond sunk into her chest and then watched as the glow appeared and then her wounds healed and then a moment later a star shot out of her chest and then danced around happily

"I'm free, at last I'm free and well," said Desmond.

Harry bent over to look at the unconscious Adelicia he laid his head on her chest and then listened to the steady heartbeat and then suddenly felt a tear of relief escape his eyes and then a moment later felt a hand on his head and then he sat up to look at the beautiful blue eyes of hers.

"Hello, beautiful," he said.

Adelicia laughed and then stood up and clasped a hand on her chest.

"My chest feels heavy, but a familiar heavy," said Adelicia.

"That's because a heart is a heavy thing," said Harry. "And make sure that you don't go about giving hearts to anyone else, am I clear."

"Very," said Adelicia smiling and then kissed Harry.

"Hey," said Desmond. "I'm still here… anyway Harry aren't you going to drink that?"

Harry picked up the vial that would turn him into a sorcerer and then looked at Adelicia who gave him a smile.

"Go on drink it Harry, that way you belong to both worlds," said Adelicia. "You can finally return to your birth world."

"But what about you?" asked Harry. "Will I get to see you again?"

"You will Harry, since out hearts tied as one," said Adelicia. "And you need to learn what it is to be a sorcerer, with my lessons, so don't worry I don't bite much."

"Well bottoms up," said Harry, then drank the bottle, and then placed it aside.

Adelicia stood up and then felt a new power in the room and then she turned to see that Harry was standing up and then testing his mew magic by making colored whirl-o- whips in air and then he smiled.

"Thank god for extra magic," said Harry.

"Anyway let's go," said Adelicia.

"Miss Adelicia, how about becoming the royal Sorceress?" asked the king.

Adelicia turned to the king and then smiled.

"I don't want the position, I would like to be free, ask the sorcerers in the academy, they would be happy to do it," said Adelicia. "Can we use Angar's cross-dimensional portal?"

"Yes, it's in his office," said the king.

Adelicia smiled and then headed off to Angar's office and then with Harry followed her, she went to the other door an then she touched the black part and then turned it to London into the Order of the Phoenix headquarters and then he turned to him and then smiled.

"Ready to meet your friends?" she asked.

"As I'll ever be," said Harry breathing deep.

"Well, here goes," said Adelicia as she opened the door.

Therefore, with that they entered the Order of the Phoenix headquarters.

* * *

Thank you for reading this Chapter… Please Review ((And I do mean it))

Long Authors notes:

1.)

juliannaspencer20


End file.
